Digimon: Clash of Titans
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: Digimon is known as the worlds most popular RPG, millions of people play it, but then something happens, something nobody expected. Thousands of people are sucked into the Digital World and find themself in a battle between warriors, titans of light and darkness, fighting for this worlds future. Follow a small group of humans and their partners as they struggle though this world.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note :

Hi, tobiisagoodboy94 here. It's been quite some time since I published anything and its been even longer since I wrote something digimon related. But here it is, my newest project.

And to everybody who already knows my older digimon stories, be haooy to meet some old friends ^^

* * *

 **Digimon Clash of Titans**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Petals start to sprout**

"I'm hungry Arashi and got no bananas left." Koemon, a small monkey-like digimon, which wore a leopard fur and was armed with a large sling-shot, kept on nagging.

"You were the one who had food, I landed here with nothing to begin with Koemon, so its your fault that we got nothing left to eat." Arashi, a 14-year old, blonde haired boy walked beside the digimon, like he had done the past 3 days.

He had suddenly woke up in a forest, with Koemon sitting on top of him and poking his head.

It had been a shock a first and it still was, the Digital world was supposed to be the most popular MMORPG of the world, not one he had played often, but still, it seemed like he was now inside this game, together with his partner Koemon, which he had not trained very good.

Arashi had never played many computer games, Koemon only exsisted because Arashi had created his account so that his friends would stop asking him.

And now he was stuck with Koemon, they had nothing to eat and were still lost within this endless forest.

"But I'm starving Arashi, please get me something to eat." the monkey kept on moaning and Arashi was started to be really annoyed by the digimon.

"SHUT UP !" somebody screamed through the woods and a large stick suddenly flew towards them, hitting Arashi on the forehead, knocking him out.

"Who attacked my stupid human, show yourself !" Koemon jumped on top of his partner, who was out cold, readied his sling-shot and aimed it into the direction from which the attack had come.

Koemon was a coward, he shock heavily and was afraid, he was no fighter and would for sure run away the moment he was attacked..

" I'm sorry, I'm really sorry !" a brown-haired girl, which was around Arashis age, hurried out of the woods, visible shaken and her face turnepale once she saw Arashi lying on the ground.

"Oh my god, did we hit him ? I'm so sorry , please wake up." she now tried to wake Arashi up and Koemon only watched her, who was simply suprised.

Another digimon also approached them now, a Coronomon, which looked far more serious than the girl.

"Arrgh, what happend ?" the blondie finally woke up now and directly blushed, once he realiced who tried to make him wake up.

He directly looked into the girl deep, blue eyes and her small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank god you're awake. I'm so sorry. Coronamon lost control and threw something after you guys. Are you alright, you're not feeling sick, do you ?" the girl spoke fast, really fast and she backed away even fast once Arashi stood up again.

"No, no its alright. Just a little dizzy, that's all." Arashi shook, his head, it was still hurted but it didn't feel like anything was broken or really damaged.

But his cheeks were still red, he normally didn't care about most people around him, not even girls, but something about her was different and he didn't knew what.

"My names Haruka, nice to meet you and sorry again for what has happend." she still spoke fast and Arashi had problems to really understand her, but she smiled at him so nicely that he smiled in return, too.

"I'm Arashi, nice to meet you, too." he finally replied, but Coronamon didn't seem to be happy.

"Your partner is an annoying idiot, what the hell did you do to make him this stupid ?"

the little fire digimon seemed to be very annoyed, but Koemon didn't care, he only picked his nose and watched the other digimon with empty eyes.

"Hey Coronamon, that's not nice. I'm sorry Coronamon's always annoyed easily." she tried to hide her embarassment with a wide smile.

Arashi now examined Haruka from head to toes, since his head had finally stopped hurting.

Haruka had warm brown eyes, short brown hair, hardly covering her ears and wore blue short, a grey shirt and a short sleeved, red jacket.

She also weared red converse and she now started to wonder, why Arashi looked at her like this.

"Is everything ok, are you sure that your head's not hurting anymore ?" she asked worried, but Arashi now shock his head in replay.

"No, it's alright, don't worry." he smiled, which was something strange since Arashi normally didn't really care about other people, but he was now interested in this friendly girl.

"Ok, thats great to hear." a wide smile filled Harukas face again and she finally stopped worrying.

"So Arashi, do you have any idea what were are supposed to do here ?" this question caused Arashis mood to drop, he had hoped that maybe this girl would know something, but this question crushed this hope.

"Nope, I got no idea, I've been wandering around with Koemon for nearly a week now and you are the first people we met." Harukas happy expression faded away after Arashi had finished, but only for a few moments.

"Alright, maybe we'll be able to find an answer together, only if you want to, of course." Arashi now offerd and all he got as a reply was a happy nod from the girl, while Coronamon slamed his head against a nearby tree, not very happy.

"Do you have a banana, I'm hungry." Koemon now stood next to the little fire digimon, who couldn't believe his misery.

"WHY ME !?"

It took them two more days, after which they were so hungry that they could hardly walk, until they finally reached the end for the forest.

"Wow, this is beatifull." Haruka was right, the view was amazing and made them forget their empty stomachs for a moment.

They were on top of a small hill and could overlook a wide valley, filled with thousands of cherry trees, a small river gently flowed through the valley and only a few small, distant rice fields interrupted the picture a little.

For a few minutes, they simply watched, amazed by the beauty off this please, until Koemon got bored and started to walk away.

"We're you going ?" Haruka screamed after the monkey, while Coronamon silently prayed that he would go away for ever.

"I'm hungry and there are fields, so there are people and food." Koemon replied and didn't even stop, so the others had to run after him.

"Wait you stupid flea bag." Coronamon screamed, but the digimon didn't care, he didn't slow down and didn't even flinch when the others reached him.

The fire digimon wanted to hit the monkey once he was in his reach, but he stopped himself from doing it, because he knew that Haruka wouldn't like it.

It took them nearly half an hour until they were finally at the fields, but nobody seemed to work on them.

The rice plants were still small and had hardly grew out of the water, so there was nothing they could eat.

"Stupid rice, I'm hungry now." Koemon screamed and started to use his sling shot to hit the little rice plants.

He already rose his wooden weapon again to strike on the plants , but something hitted it, a giant shuriken which threw it out of the monkeys hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, do you want us to starve !?" Arashi had never palyed much of the Digimon RPG, so he didn't recognize the Shurimon and was shocked by its strange appearence.

"I'm hungry and I can't eat this stupid plants." Koemon didn't realize or even cared about his situation, he was hungry and wanted to eat.

"Then eat this." Shurimon used his shuriken-hands to knock out Koemon, so fast that nobody could react.

"Human boy, take your stupid partner and follow me, I'll lead you to our village." the armour-level digimon commanded and Arashi followed the orders, while Haruka followed them silently and Coronamon, who walked behind everybody, danced and partied about the fact that somebody had silenced the annoying monkey.

They kept on walking for a few more minutes and Shurimon lead them through a few hills, until they could finally see their destination.

A japanese castle, hidden behind the hills and surrounded by village and cherry trees.

They could already see that it was full of digimon, hundreds of figures hurried between the building or worked on nearby fields.

"Welcome to the Sakura Valley humans." Shurimon said, as they enterd the village.

"Makusu's already waiting for you in the castle, so please keep on following me." the ninja told them and the humans followed, while the digimon of the village stopped and watched them, amazed.

"We are not used to many human visitors here, you took one of the rather remote starting areas." Shurimon told them and Haruka did not really understand what he meant, while Arashi didn't even listen.

"So is Makusu a digimon, too ?" the brunette asked after they had enterd the castle and Shurimon answerd, as he opend a door.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." they enterd a large room, which was filled with people.

Two Musyamon which seemed to be doing guard duty, a Zanbamon, whichs head nearly touched the rooms ceeling and a Karatenmon.

And in their mid stood a human, maybe two or three years older then them, wearing a simple, purple kimono and who was accompanied by an Agumon, a Bushiagumon to be precise, since it wore a samurai armour.

"Welcome you two, I hope your journey was not unpleasant. Welcome to the Sakura Valley."

"We know this already. I'm hungry give me something to eat." Koemon didn't care about greetings or the fact that he was surrounded by strong digimon, which looked at him with disbelief, he had just woken up again and wanted food.

"Sorry for him." Haruka bowed down in apology, while Coronamon wresteld the monkey out of the room, so that he wouldn't make anybody angry.

"It's alright, he is right after all, you are also hungry for sure, Babamons already preparing something for you." Makusu replied with a small smile before he signaliced the digimon to leave, except for Bushiagumon.

"You have many questions for sure, so sit down and ask, I'll answer them as good as possible." the teenagers did as they were told and sat down on comfy pillows.

"So what do you want to know ?" Makusu had also sat down in front of them and Haruka asked first, since Arashi seemed to be annoyed already.

"Could you give us a short overview, mister Makusu, maybe why we are here and what is happening here ?" the young man nooded smiling and started.

"Makusu is enough. So a short overview.

Well you might have already noticed that you are in the world of the Digimon RPG, as crazy as it may sound.

You may ask yourself why ?

Well thats easy to answer, you, me and many more people are here because the Digital World needs our help and to be honest the game was only trick.

It was used by the leaders of this world, to find capable fighters, which can help them win the war."

Harukas mouth nearly hitted the ground, while Arashi had not even listen properly, so the girl asked again

"War, trick, fighting ? Are you really jsut telling us that we are supposed to be some heroes or soldiers, I mean were teenagers who played a game, nothing more."

"Yes thats right, I don't know everything one hundred percent either. What I know is that there are several sorts of people here.

People like me who have been brought to this world years ago and who had been fighting here since then and then you.

Thousands of humans have landed in this world throughout the last two weeks and it seems like the crisis has become even worse.

But thats all I can tell you about this." something about Makusus answer seemed strange, Haruka didn't knew what, but it seemed like he wasn't telling them the whole truth.

But Makusu went on and changed the topic,

" The Sakura Valley is something like a starter area, if you compare this to an RPG. Its a save area, where no "evil" digimon or people can attack you, since me and the samurai digimon are guarding it." Haruka was a little shocked after Makusu mentioned evil opponents, but the young man kept on explaining.

"But there is not much you can do here, this is only a save place for new people like you, you can orientate yourself here and get some supplies or rest for a few day, but not much else."

Haruka had listend to him the whole time, attentive and there was a question that botherd her, something about Makusu.

"Are you something like an NPC, a programm or something else meant to help us. I mean you said your human but your acting like some sort of beginners guide." silence, for a few seconds there was silence

Makusu seemed to be shocked by this statement, that she doubted the fact that he was a human and Bushiagumon had to smile widely about this.

"Of course I'm a human." he finally replied, a little shocked," I've simply been here for quite some time now and I decided to stay here, to help people who pass by." the door behind him slid open and Babamon, a digimon which looked a little like a caricature of an old woman, came in, carring a platter, filled with food.

" Enough story telling Makusu. This poor kids must be starving." for the first time, something had Arashis full attention, while Koemon, who had freed himself from Coronamons grip, started to droll.

Babamon had just put down the food in front of them and it only took a few moments until Arashi and his partner had devoured the food.

After 2 minutes only a few remnants were left for Haruka and Coronamon, who were not pleased by this, but they had no chance against them.

"Rude boys, don't you have any manners !" Babamon didn't accept it, she slapped both Koemon and Arashi, before she headed back to the kitchen, telling Haruka and Coronmon

"Don't worry sweeties, I'll make you something else."

"I think it would be best if you don't spend to much time here. You should head towards Cloud City, it works as a central hub and I'm sure that you can find many answers there." Makusu told her now, but for the first time, Arashi paticipated in the conversation.  
"Why should we leave this place ? You said that its save here and that there are people in this world that want to attack us." Arashi didn't want to get hurt and had no interest in fighting, so why should he leave this place.

"Of course you could stay here. But then you won't find a way to go home and you have to work on the fields every day, since we can't feed you for free all the time." there was one thing Arashi hated more than anything, working so his opinion changed instantly.

"Ok, lets go to Cloud City." he said and hurried out, his monkey partner directly behind him.

"Your friend is strange, better be careful that he doesn't do anything strange." Makusu told Haruka, before he left the room, too, leaving the girl and her partner behind.

For a few minutes, Haruka and Coronamon, who was now by her side again, waited, a little suprised by the sudden end of the conversation.

She had not been able to ask most of her questions and she had not eaten anything, since Arashi had not left something for them.

"Sweetie, I prepared something for you." it was Babamon, who head stick out of the door, smiling warmly.

Haruka now finally stood up and followed the elderly digimon, who had prepared a warm soup and some fresh baked bread.

It smelled delicous and tasted even better, so the girl and her partner thanked the digimon after they had finished and went to search for Arashi.

They left the castle and started to stroll through the village, watching the digimon, which worked or talked with each other.

Only a few truned around to look at them for a second, just to go back to their occupation, it seemed like they didn't really care about the visitor.

Many different types of digimon lived in this village, a few Agumons, which wore strawhats and worked on the fields, some Kotemon were busy training, Ninjamon patrolled the village and many more digimon lived here.

"Get out of my house you punks !" somebody screamed and caught Harukas attention, the voice came out of a nearby house and only a second afterwards, two large objects were thrown through the open door.

The Objects were and Arashi and Koemon and they ahd been thrown by an Karatenmon, which now stepped on the street.  
"If I catch you two little brats again, while your stealing food, I will make sure that you will can eat trough a straw." the digimon was pissed and slammed the door as it went back into the building, while Arashi and his partner stood up again.

"Are you alright, what happend ?" Haruka directly hurried towards them and tried to help, her partner had to supress a laugh, since those two deserved this, in his opinion.

"I just wanted to borrow somethign from this guy, but he didn't like this idea." Arashi had his own interpretation of the word borrowing, he had tried to empty the digimons food storage and was caught while doing so.

" Ok, lets just forget this and go back to the castle. Babamon said that she is preparing some stuff for us and tomorrow we head out for Cloud City."

Haruka told him and Arashi had no objections, he wanted to head out as fast fast as possible, before somebody noticed what he had done else in the villiage, after all Koemon was suddenly carrying a bag, filled with much to eat.

Babamon had prepared two backpacks for them, filled with some food and a comfy blanket

"You will only need two, three days at best to reach the city, just follow the street that leads through the northern mountain pass and keep follow the path, it leads you to the City directly."

she told them the next day, as they got ready to depart.

They had not seen Makusu again, it seemed like he was not even in the castle, but they had other things to care about.

"You have to be cautious, rowdies are attacking travelers, so don't waste to much time, they normally don't care about people like you, since you don't have anything valuable, but still watch out." Babamon had been very friendly, so she hugged the digimon as a goodbye, before she headed out.

Arashi was already ahead of them, he was no fan of goodbyes so he had already left while Babamon was still talking.

The sun was already low when they reached the mountain pass, so they rested at a small guard station, where half a dozen Musyamon protected the street.

It was nice, they had dry place to sleep and a warm fire, although the warriors didn't like to talk much.

They headed out early the next day, the air was cool but the mountain pass was not to high or long, so they quickly reached its end.

A forest greeted them, it was not very thick so much light reached the ground and created a nice atmosphere.

The air was clear and fresh and the street was straight and flat, making it easy for them to walk a large distance.

They didn't talk much, Koemon didn't even walk with them, he strolled through the trees around them and Arashi always kept his distance, for some reason, so Haruka had only Coronamon as a conversation partner.

They reached the forests exit the next day and enterd an hilly countryside, but the surveys were only small, so it was still easy to follow the street, at least for Haruka and Coronamon.

Arashi and Koemon were annyoed, they were lazy and didn't want to walk anymore, so they took many breaks and ate much of their food.

Haruka didn't complain, she seemed to be fascinated by Arashi, but Coronamon was pissed, their food wouldn't be enough if they kept on dawdling like this.

They kept on walking like this for two more days and they still had not reached Cloud City after this time.

Arashi and his partner did not seem to care about this, even the fact that there was not much left of their supplies did not bother them.

Haruka didn't seem to bother either, which made Coronamon even more furious, but the fire digimon tried to hold back its anger.

It would make Haruka sad if her started a fight now, so the digimon hoped that they could maybe seperate from these two idiots, once they were in Cloud City.

And one day later, his hopes came true, at least a little.

They left the hills behind them and reached a large plain and in the distance they could stop the skyscapers of the city.

It would only take them a few hours until they reach the city and this even mobilised Arashi and his partner, who even walked ahead of them now.

Even Coronamons mood lightend up a little as he hurried after his partner, not noticing that were observed.

Somebody got ready, he had been following them the whole day now and he would get them.

Chapter 1

End

* * *

Note :

Here it is the first chapter and like I said, an old friend already made his entrance.

Makusu, one of my never dying OCs, is also in the story. He won't play a large in the beginning, but be sure that he will have his screen time .^^

tobiisagoodboy94 out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :**

It took me far to long to write this an still haven't found a beta-reader (mainly because I didn't search much an had no time) so be warned, you fools.

But I hope you guys like this chapter, its not very long but it establishes some characters and leads to the next few chapters, so much fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to Cloud City**

Cloud City was as busy as always, afterall it was the central hub of this continent so thousands of humans and digimon hurried through the street, but this tower on the edge of the town was quite.

Only two person were in it building, it was used as an observing post, to make sure that no enemies could simply infiltrate this area.

"We have an situation." one of them, a young woman, said, she had spotted something with her binoculars, a small group chased by an attacker.

" Alright, lets go !"

"Run faster !" Koemon screamed, he was in front of the group, running incredibly fast, with his short legs, while the the others could hardly keep up with him.

And they had every reason to run, a demon was after them, a red, winged devil, armed with an trident was flying after them.

"Stop running you little pest and I'll make your end quick and painless, I swear !" there was an evil grin on his face as he spoke, he was completly serious, which made the children and their digimon panik even more.

But Coronamon didn't want to run anymore, so he turned around and attacked with all he had.

"Corona Flame !" he used all of his strenght to fire a large flame out of his brow, which made the devil stop, as he was set on fire.

It took a few seconds, in which Coronamon collapsed due to exhaustion, until the devil had turned of the flames, but now he was furious.

"You'll pay for this !" he rose his trident and rammed it down on the little digimon, while Haruka turned around and screamed her partners name.

"Bad idea, Boogeymon." it happend fast, faster than anything Haruka and Arashi had ever seen before, something hitted the trident, just in time to stop it from hitting Coronamon.

It was a sword, the sword of an giant knight, which suddenly stood right in front of Boogeymon, pointing his blade at him.

The devil seemed to be scared, if he had pants then they wouldn't be dry anymore and his eyes were completly focused on the weapon that was pointed at him.

"Get lost." the knight commanded and Boogeymon replied with a simple nod, before he turned around and flew away as fast as he could.

"Are you guys alright ?" Haruka and Arashis attention had been completly focused on the attacker, so they hadn't noticed that somebody had approached them from behind.

It was a young woman, maybe 18 years old, with long, blue hair, also blue eyes and a friendly smile on her face.

She wore an black pullover, denim jeans, a long, blue cape and slightly healed, light blue boots.

"Not bad." went through Arashis head, he had to admit that the woman was attractive and Haruka seemed to amazed, too.

"I'm Elizabeth, from Cloud-Security. You can call me Ellie if you want to." she introduced herself and smiled friendly, while Knightmon now took a position right next to her.

"We should go back to the city now, Elizabeth." Knightmon advised her and she replied with a nod, before she turned towards the teenagers again.

"You can come with us, it's already getting dark and I know a place where you can stay for the night . Whats your name by the way ?"

Haruka had picked up Coronamon, who was completly exhausted and could not move anymore, but she replied  
" I'm Haruka and this is Arashi, we landed in Sakura Valley and wanted to come here." Ellie nooded friendly and then kept on asking.

"Sakura Valley, so you met Makusu, right ?" Arashi directly nooded and said

"Yeah, he was alright and talked like some sort of tutorial NPC." Ellie had to laugh a little about this comment and then she said

"Yeah, I heard this quite often. He always had his problems with this position, I mean he always used to be ..." the young womans thoughts seemed to be somewhere else, like she rememberd something, but then she stopped, she seemed to have reached something she didn't want to talk about.

Haruka and Arashi noticed this and decided that they would not ask about it and after a few minutes they had reached the cities outskirts, while the sun was very low already, turning the sky deep red.

The outskirts were not really interesting, mostly smaller buildings and narrow streets, with only few people walking around, but they soon reached the inner district, which was much more alive.

Hundreds of humans and people were busy running between buildings, chatting with each other or even trying to sell something.

"It will be hard for you to find any place to sleep today, its already late and most places will be crowded by now. I'll bring you to Cloud-Security HQ, you can stay there for the night." Ellie told them as they approached a rather small, blue building, which she directly enterd.

They found themself in a small aula, with a few seats and one desk in the middle, behind which an blond haired, young man sat, accompanied by an Agumon.

"Hi Anton, we still got two free betts, right ? Those two need a place where they could stay." the young man inspected the younger guests while Ellie talked and finally replied, with an unpleased expression on his face.

"You and your helping-complex." he then pressed a buttom and only a few seconds later another young man enterd, whos tanned skin blushed slightly once he saw Ellie.

"Oh you're back Elizabeth, how was the patrol ?" he asked her and the young woman replied smiling

"It was ok Matthew, I saved those two. Next time you should come with me." his face blushed a little more now as he replied, slightly mumbeling

"I would just be a burden, you and Knightmon are simply in another league, than us." a digimon now appeared behind, like it had heard its key word, it looked like an small, grey dinosaur with yellow fangs and eyes and an strange symbol, made of several triangles, on its chest.

"Stop talking nonsense, but nevermind. Could you show those two the empty room we have at the moment, they'll stay here for the night." Matthew did something that looked like an salute, which made both Anton and Ellie roll their eyes slightly, and said

"Of course Commander, would you two follow me ?" for a moment both Harukas and Arashis eyes were fixed on Ellie, she was the commander of this place ?

But they then followed Matthew, who guided them through the building, until they enterd a small room.

"The two people who normally sleep here are currently on mission and won't return until tomorrow morning, so you can sleep here for tonight." Matthew told them and Haruka bowed slightly, while saying  
" Thank you very much Mister Matthew." which made the young man feel uncomfotable, so he replied

"You can call me Matt and its no problem, just have a good sleep. We'll have a nice breakfast tomorrow and then you can search for a place where you can stay. Toilet and shower is right next to your room and if you need anything else just ask somebody."

Matt now closed the door behind and left Arashi and Haruka, alone, together with their partners.

Coronamon was still sleeping so Haruka placed him on one of the beds, before she turned towards her traveling companion, with an emberassed look on her face.

"I'll go sleeping now." she said, before layning down, completly clothed, while Arashi needed a moment to realice what her problems was.

He then blushed a little, before he also layed down on his bed, completly clothed, while Koemon stood in the room, scratching his head.

The little monkey had no idea what was going on, so he simply shrugged and pulled an banana out of his cloths, which he ate as an sleeping snack.

Arashi fell asleep very quickly , just like Koemon who decided to rest on top of his patner, but Haruka stayed awake for a long time, because she couldn't stop thinking of her family and friends, back home.

Were they already missing her, did they search for her ?

Tears ran down her cheeks as she imagined her parents despretly looking for her.

She wanted to go home, as fast as possible.

Haruka woke up first the next morning, Arashi still snored loudly after she stood up and started to look for a place to wash herself.

The bath was right next to her room, so she didn't search for long and quickly refreshed and cleaned herself.

Her travelling companion was still assleep when she looked into the room again, but Coronamon was now also opening his eyes again.

He was still weak and his legs shacked as he stood up, but he refused to be carried again, so they both went to search for something to eat.

On the floor, they heard voices and smelled fresh bread, they followed them and quickly found the dinning room.

Ellie, Matthew, Anton and several other Cloud-Security members were already eating, together with their digimon and they friendly greeted the girl.

She sat down next to Matthew and while she started to eat something, he told her

"Elizabeth wants me to help you finding a place to stay. We will go to one of the free shelters, where new travellers like you can find somewhere to stay."

"Thanks you." the girl mumbeld, while she bited into an apple, she didn't want to be a burden to anybody, but she also had no idea what to do here.

"Morning." Arashi had finally woken up too, bbut he had not taken his time to clean himself before breakfast, so his hair were dirty and messed up and his clothes weren't much better.

He simply grabbed the first thing he could find and strated to eat it, he had oviously not slept very good.

Nobody said anything to him, it was obvious that he wouldn't give any satisfing answers and Haruka was to shy to start any conversations.

So she simply stayed silent, while the Cloud-Security members chatted happily, Ellie talked with an dark skinned young woman, which had an large afro, while Anton seemed to scold some other members, who only looked on their feet in shame.

" Jose and Ano messed up their mission, you slept in their room this night, and Anton is making sure that it doesn't happen anymore.

He is Elizabeths deputy , he doesn't talk much and is very hard and strict. But deep inside he has a soft side and would never let anybody down."

Matthew told Haruka, smiling, and she only replied by nooding her head, she could believe the first part about Anton, but she couldn't say anything about the rest.

But Matt seemed to be a nice person, at least he tried to be one and Haruka wouldn't object if somebody tried to help her.

Arashi made some strange moaning sounds, after he had finished eating and went back into the room, to get his stuff.

"You should follow him, we'll meet in the aula once you're finished and then I'll show a place where you can sleep, for more than just one night."

Haruka had not said a word during the whole breakfast and she also didn't say anything while leaving the room and getting her stuff and a very bad mooded Arashi didn't want to start a conversation.

It only took her a few minutes to get ready and then she and her companion meet with Matthew again.

Haruka now noticed that Matt wore a cape similar to Ellies and she couldn't stop herself from asking  
" Does this cape have any special meaning or does it have any use ?" for a moment the tanned, young man was suprised by this question, everybody in the city knew the meaning of the capes, but then he rememberd again that they were newbies.

"Oh this cape. It's Cloud Securities uniform, we all wear it while going on missions or patrols." he smiled friendly and Haruka felt a little bit more secure than before, Matt seemed to be a really nice person.

"So you try to look like superheroes ?" Arashi asked, not even expecting an answer, since he simply kept on walking and didn't even look at them while talking.

"Superheroes, you read to many comics Arashi." Matthew seemed to be a embarresed but everybody simply forgot this little conversation, while they left the building.

The Cloud-Security member lead them through the city, he knew the streets well and directly went for one of the shelters, which gave free rooms to new travellers.

The first one was completly full, some people even had to sleep in the bathrooms, since everybody wanted to live there, it had the best quality and was in town centre.

They then headed for another shelter, which was located on the cities borders, but this one completly underwhelmed them, even for free.

It was nothing more than a old barn and they agreed that they would only take if they couldn't find anything else.

But they had no luck, they visited three other shelter and every single one was full, not even one free bed for them.

"Alright, lets take the barn, a bed of straw is better than none." Arashi mumbeld, he was already annoyed by all of this, but then Koemon punched him in the face, trying to get his attention.

"What was that for Koemon." he nagged, but his partner didn't care and said

"Look at this building, it looks like a hotel." and the monkey was right, there was a small building in a side street, hardly visible from the main street and only 2 storys tall.

"Hmm, this must be new, haven't heard of it until now." Matthew said, while inspecting the building, but Koemon and Arashi had already enterd and Haruka had followed and with her Coronamon.

For a moment Matthew kept on standing in front of the building, silent, while Bitemon tried to pat him, they had just left him outside and didn't even listen to him.

He inhalled deeply and also enterd the building, where Haruka was already talking with an Babamon, who appeared to be the owner.

"Oh darling, so you know my sister, that's wondeful. Of course I have a place for you to stay.

I have a room for you and only for you, your friend can also have a bed in another room.

"Thank you Babamon." Haruka smiled happily and slightly bowed her head, while Koemon started nagging about the fact that Haruka could have a room for herself and that they had to share theirs.

Babamon solved this problem by hitting the monkey with her stick, until stayed quiet.

"Thank you for your help Mister Matthew !" Haruka thanked Matthew, before Babamon lead her and Arashi to their rooms, leaving Matthew alone, again.

"Let's go back to the HQ, they seem to be alright." Bitemon said, while Matthew was still shocked.

"But I was supposed to find a please for them." he mumbeld while troting away and Bitemon tried to cheer him up.

"This is your room young man, take one of the free beds and don't make too much dirt." Babamon told Arashi while opening a door for him.

Arashi went inside followed by Koemon and directly noticed that he was watched, it took him a minute until he realiced who was it.

A , blonde boy, maybe 10 years old sat on top of one of the loft beds and simply looked at him, with a red dinosaur, which was nearly as large as himself sitting next to him.

"I'm Menma and this is Guilmon." the boy said, while he kept on looking at him without even flinching.

"I'm Arashi and this is Koemon, we'll now be living in this room, too." there was an akward silence, Menma still inspected Arashi with his bright, blue eyes, before he simply said

"Ok." and turned towards his partner.

Arashi realiced just now that there was some bread laying between the boy and the digimon and they now to eat it .

Arashi didn't mind him anymore, him simply threw the package, which made up all off his stuff, next to one the beds and then lay down on it, while Koemon lay down on the ground next to him.

For a few minutes they simply stayed this way, looking at the celling, only hearing Menmas and Guilmons chewing.

1 pm had just passed so they couldn't simply sleep, and finally Koemon was sick of doing nothing.

"Now what Arashi, any ideas what we could do ?" the monkey stood up again and looked at his partner, who had no idea what to answer.

"Youf cup o a miffin." Guilmon mumbeld with his mouth full of bread and both Arashi and Koemon only looked at him bewilderd.

"You could do a mission." Menma translated, after chooking a large piece of bread, "there are many missions on the black board, people looking for help or offering jobs. You can earn money like that, but most don't want me or Guilmon since we are to young."

Arashi and Koemon looked at each, this idea was better then nothing, but they wouldn't do it alone.

"Let's ask Haruka if she wants do a mission." the teen finally said, jumped up and went out of the room, leaving Guilmon, Menma and their bread alone.

"They are a bit strange Menmamon." Guilmon said to his partner, to which the blond boy only replied,  
"Yeah a little but it could be worse."

"Haruka, are you in there ?" Arashi knocked at the door, which wasn't closed properly, so it opend a little.

"Is everything alri ..." he stopped mid-sentence and froze, while all of his blood went into his head.

It had been a mistake to open the door, since Haruka had just came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel.

His mouth was wide open and his brain had simply stopped working, while the girl, who had just noticed him right now turned completly red.

"How dare you pervert !" first Babamons stick hitted him right in the face, then Coronamon jump-kicker him right into the belly, making him tremble outside.

But he had no time recover, the elderly digimon chased him away, while keep on hitting him with her stick and Coronamon threw little fireballs after him.

Only Koemon, who both seemed to had forgotten, stayed and looked at Haruka, who was still blushing.

For a few moments both of them were silent, only Arashis "I'm sorry !" screams were audible ,before the little monkey said :

"Don't worry, we Digimon don't have any sexuality." and walked away, after his partner.

"You don't have to apologise anymore, it was just an accident." half an hour had passed, Haruka was done clothing herself and she had met with Arashi again.

They sat in the hotel little dinning room, eating Babamons soup, which tasted just like the one in the Sakura Valley.

"It really wasn't on purpose. But lets talk about something else." Arashi went on, while Coronamon still oberserved him, waiting for any mistakes he made.

" We may have found free shelter here at Babamons place, but I think it would be better if we found a way to at least pay her something, afterall soup doesn't grow on trees." Haruka nooded in agreement, she had felt bad about getting this room for free.

" We could do some mission, like a quest in a game. People are offering payment for simple or harder task, like gathering stuff or escorting them.

I found an easy one, it takes a few days but it's here in the city."

he headed a piece of paper over to her and she read out loud

" Help out at Digitamamons bistro." she looked up to Arashi again, who grinned a little and said

"He is looking for two helpers, the digimon won't have to work and will be rather easy work."

for a moment Haruka thought about it, they needed money and it really seemed to be an easy job , but she had never worked in a restaurant.

"As long as I don't have to wear a french maid outfit." she joked and nodded her head in agreement .

The boys face on the other hand had turned red and his eyes were empty, it seemed like he was imagining something.

A single drip of blood came out of his nose, and Coronamon charged at him tackeling hima nd his chair down  
"I'll kill you bastard !"

Chapter 2

End

* * *

Authors Note:

Chapter 2 done, like 50 planned chapters ahead, I really have to speed up my update rate ^^.

But holy shit, a third new OC, which isn't recycled or from somebody else, but don't get to happy about this, there'll be more old friends of mine in the story soon, muahahahaha

tobi out


	3. Chapter 3

tobiisagoodboy94 here.

Well I got alot free time a good mojo, so I was able to write Chapter three very fast.

If you want to submit an OC, I'm still open for new character, please submit them here : topic/22352/133146743/1/Digimon-Clash-of-Titans-Asking-for-OCs

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Money makes the world go around**

"Welcome to my restaurant, can I offer you a drink or a snack?" Digitamamon, an egg-shaped digimon, with two large, reptilian feet greeted them with a friendly look once Haruka and Arashi had entered the small building.

There were only a few tables and seats, but it was completely full and everybody seemed to enjoying their meal.

"Hi Mister Digitamamon, you wrote a notice that you needed some help at your restaurant and the two of us wanted to take the jobs," Arashi told him.

The digimon inspected the two humans for a few moments, not even noticing their digimon partners.

"You come with me to the kitchen and the girl can work as a waitress," The egg finally said and led Arashi into the kitchen.

Koemon and Coronamon were left behind looking confused, the Egg-digimon had still not noticed them and Haruka just after went after them.

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait all day?" Coronamon asked impatiently, to which his monkey companion replied:

"We could make out, if you ..." Koemon couldn't even finish his sentence before Coronamon jumped and kicked him out of the open door, screaming "Sick bastard!"

Koemon didn't really care about this beating, he was used to get hit much harder and he simply made jokes about sexuality, because Arashi had just explained it to him, so he sat down at the only free table on took a banana out of his clothes, eating it, while Coronamon decided to keep as much distance from him as possible.

"I'm a dishwasher?!" Arashi asked shocked and Digitamamon only answered by simply nodding, an odd movement to be made since the head was pretty much the body. Digitamamon then left him alone in the small kitchen, which was hardly large enough for two people to fit in.

"Alright, eight bucks an hour lets start working," Arashi told to himself, before he took the first dirty plate, while Digitamamon now went to instruct Haruka.

"Of course you don't have to wear a maid outfit young lady, all you have to do is smile and write down the guests orders," Digitamamon said, smiling towards the girl, who sighed relieved.

The day flew by quite fast, Haruka had no problems with her job and from time to time she looked after Arashi, so that he wouldn't drown himself because of boredom.

Haruka felt a little bad about it, her job was easy, the people were friendly and she could keep an eyes on Coronamon and Koemon, while Arashi was in the kitchen the whole time.

But for her, the days just flew by, she got up early in the morning, went to the restaurant and had fun the whole day, specially while watching Coronamon getting angry about Koemon, who simply didn't care.

"My hands look like that of an old lady, I'm sick of this job." Arashi complained, after the third day, while laying down on his bed exhausted.

"Then why are still working there? You shouldn't do something that you don't like." Koemon commented and it took a few moments before his partner had thought of a good answer.

"I get money for it and Haruka likes the job, I don't want to ruin it for her," it was strange, from most people Arashi would have expected an evil grin and a comment about him and Haruka, but Koemon simply looked at him, with his usual neutral face and said :

"I understand, money is important and sometimes you have to put your friends feelings above your own." It was strange, normally his partner seemed to be an annoying coward, but sometimes he had this super serious moments, which always shocks everyone around them.

"So Haruka is your girlfriend?" Like always, Arashi had forgotten about his room companion, Menma, who was, like always sitting on his bed, together with Guilmon and made a kissing face while asking this question, making Arashi blush.

"No, she's not. We meet each other, traveled together and we are friends now, at least I think so," Arashi mumbled, but Menma only giggled like a little schoolgirl, while Guilmon had no idea what was going on.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and on Sunday, a pleased Digitamamon gave them the money they had earned.

"You can always come here if you need a job, Haruka," Digitamamon said to her happily and became a little less cheerful once he turned towards Arashi.

"Nice job cleaning everything boy, hope to see you again soon," The eggshell wearing digimon told him.

"Now what shall we do with all of this money?" Haruka had never been a fan of shopping, spending money on unnecessary stuff wasn't her style.

"Buy some clothes and maybe give some of it to Babamon, I mean she said that everything is for free, but we should give her at least something," Arashi pointed out.

Haruka was surprised, so much that she looked at her friend for a few moments, trying to understand what he just said, but then she smiled happily and nodded in agreement.

"Did I say something strange?" Arashi thought to himself, while they headed towards the main shopping street.

They quickly found what they needed, some cheap tops, shirts and trousers and of course, lots of underwear.

"Wow," They had already finished buying what they needed, but Haruka was now stuck in front of a small shoe shop, looking through it's window.

He eyes were ficused on a pair of brown boots, for Arashi they looked like normal shoes but Haruka seemed to love them.

So he followed her into the shop and Haruka tried on the boots.

"They fit perfectly and they are incredibly comfortable," Haruka commented and Arashi had to admit that the boots looked good on her, but then her face turned sad.

"I can't afford them, we still need to give some money to Babamon," Haruka was already putting them away, but then Arashi did something that surprised even Koemon.

"Don't worry, I can give you the money, and I still have some more than I need, just give it back to me once you can afford it," Arashi told her while smiling and Haruka started to smile.

"Thanks Arashi, you're a great friend," Haruka replied, hugging him happily, which caused the boy to blush heavily.

Coronamon nearly freaked out about it and lost controll of his facial expressions, his chin hitted the ground and his eyes were wide open in shock, while Koemon only smirked a little.

They hurried back to the hotel, after Haruka had bought the boots and directly went to Babamon giving her the money.

At first, the old digimon refused, but then she looked at Arashi and seeing that he was serious she started to cry and hug him.

"Aww Arashi, I'm sorry for thinking wrong of you, you're such a sweet boy, I thought you were a pervert idiot, but you're such a nice person," Babamon cried.

Arashi didn't knew if he was supposed to be happy about this or ashamed that Babamon had seen him as some sick idiot.

"It's ok Babamon, I'm happy that you are happy," Arashi finally said, tapping the small digimon's head, Babamon then let go of him and said :

"I'll cook you a special soup as thank you."

And the soup was special, it was even more delicious than anything they had eaten before and Arashi later fell on his bed, completely full with food.

He was just relaxing, it was already late afternoon and they wouldn't do anything, so why not sleep a bit more after getting up early in the morning the whole week?

His plan sounded so nice and relaxing, but he had, again, forgotten about one important thing, Menma, who stormed into the room one second after Arashi had fallen asleep, nearly screaming and instantly waking him up again.

"You gotta come with me tomorrow morning, we're going to join a guild and become super strong heroes!" Menma exclaimed.

At first Arashi wanted to hit boy and Koemon was already preparing his sling-shot, but then he decided to at least listen to what the younger boy had to say, before killing him with his pillow.

"I found an announcement which said that a new guild is still searching for new members and I'm going to join them, it's just outside of Cloud City, so you and Haruka need to come with me since C-Sec doesn't want me to go alone, since they think that I'm too small," Menma was talking far to fast for Arashi's nearly asleep brain, so he needed some time to understand what the boy had just said.

"Why should I?" Arashi finally replied, while getting a pillow ready and signalizing Koemon to take care of Guilmon.

"Because Haruka already agreed and said that it would be fun," Menma said with an wide and evil grin, he knew that he had won with this and Arashi could only mumble 'sneaky little pest'.

He couldn't say no if Haruka had already agreed and he could much less kill Menma and let him disappear, together with his oversized pet.

"We'll go tomorrow morning 6 o'clock, it takes half day to reach the guild from here, so we got to hurry, I'll ask Babamon to make us some sandwiches for tomorrow," With those words Menma left the room again, while Guilmon followed him, happily screaming : " Yay Sandwiches !"

Arashi waited until he could not hear the red dinosaurs voice anymore, before he layed down again, trying to relax again.

"You know Arashi, I could make them dissappear without anybody noticing, Haruka wouldn't be mad at you and we wouldn't have to bother with them anymore." Koemon didn't even flinch while saying this, but Arashi scolded him a little.

"No, that won't be necassary, at least not now," The boy told the monkey.

The next morning was a rather cold, it was clear that autumn was near and Haruka had changed some her clothes, she now wore a dark red pullover she had bought, long denim jeans and her new boots.

She seemed to excited about this, after all it was their first time going somewhere just for a day, their last travel had not been very pleasant but this little trip would be a lot nicer.

Arashi himself wore a simple violet jacket over a white shirt, also denim jeans and a green beanie, the only new clothing item was the jacket, since his old one was currently being washed by Babamon.

"So Menma, do you now where we have to go?" Haruka asked the younger boy, who carried a large rucksack, which was filled with their food and water, and Menma replied happily.

"Yep, we simply walk into the west for around 8 hours, there's a path we can follow, then we'll reach the guild!"

Haruka gave Menma a friendly nod and the younger boy started to walk in front of the group, with the girl and Guilmon right behind him, while Arashi, Koemon and Coronamon followed, with at least a hundred feet distance.

It was the first time Coronamon and Koemon had agreed on something, they didn't like this trip and especially the monkey digimon was only waiting for Arashi's sign to make Menma disappear without a trace.

But for now they followed, silently only catching one or two sentences from Menmas and Haruka happy conversation.

"This guild is called DragonHeart, it's located outside of the city because it's small and couldn't afford a house in Cloud-City, but i've seen their leader once and he's super-cool, so I want to join them," Menama explained, but Haruka still had some questions left for him.

"What is a guild by the way? I know it's some sort of group, but what are their purpose?" Haruka asked and Menma seemed to be happy about this question, it gave him the chance to show off his knowledge to someone who's older than him.

"Some people in the digital world form guilds, since they don't want to travel and adventure alone

they share their money and stuff and live together in their guild buildings and some become super strong and can even protect whole cities, to be precise, C-Sec is also just a guild." Menma told her.

Menma didn't tell her anything she didn't knew already, but Haruka simply smiled towards him, since it seemed to make him happy.

"I'll ally with you, but just for this time, do you have any plan to make him 'disappear'?" Coronamon whispered towards both Arashi and Koemon, but the boy told him what he had already said to his partner

"It's not necessary, at least for now."

Like this, the hours passed by, Haruka, Menma and sometimes even Guilmon chatted happily with each other, while the rest of the group followed, with some distance, forging evil plans from time to time.

The sun had already reached it peak after they finally saw something else then flat, grassland, the terrain changed into hilly grassland, but at least the path was still clearly visible.

"Most guilds only want members who's partner can already digivolve but I hope that DragonHeart won't mind," Menma mentioned and while Haruka did not really understood what this meant, Coronamon did and his brain went into rage mode, he tackled the boy to the ground and screamed: "Are you freaking kidding me?! We have been walking for 6 hours and now you decide to tell us that you got no idea if they're even taking you!"

The little fire digimon wanted to scream more, but he was stopped, by Haruka, something that had never happened before : "Stop Coronamon!" Haruka teared him away from the boy, who was helped back on his foot by Arashi, while Haruka lectured her partner.

"Never again attack somebody Coronamon! Menma is our friend and we never, never hurt our friends!" Nobody, neither the little fire digimon nor her others had ever seen Haruka like this and Coronamon only replied, visibly ashamed, " I'm sorry."

For the next half an hour, nobody talked, Haruka was still angry at her partner and completely ignored him.

Arashi and Koemon had been shocked by the situation, they were used to Coronamons anger problems, but Haruka's reaction had surprised like nothing before and they didn't dare to say anything, afraid of feeling her newly found wrath as well.

Menma also ignored Coronamon and Guilmon simply imitated his partners behavior. It was strange, Haruka and Menma had been so cheerful before, but now everybody was cold and silent and Arashi didn't like this at all.

"Don't look at me like this, I know I messed up," Coronamon mumbled towards Koemon, who was looking at him with his usual neutral expression.

"Your temper was always a problem, after all you knocked out my stupid human during our first meeting, because you were pissed," Now the little fire digimon had really reached a low point, getting lectured by Koemon was nearly as bad as getting yelled at by Haruka, maybe a bit worse actually.

So he lowered his head even more and fell back even more, staying silent, so that Arashi felt bad for the little digimon.

But Haruka was still angry and saying something might have caused here to turn against him, so he stayed quite and kept on following.

A loud explosion teared them out their thoughts, it came from the guild's direction and was followed by several roars and screams, so they hurried towards them as fast as they could.

It was a battle, a black dinosaur, looking a little like an T-Rex, and was fighting a far smaller dragon digimon, with an humanoid body and orange feathered wings.

The dragon just evaded an fireball which the dinosaur shoot out of its mouth and retaliated by firing some energy spheres from its arm blades, which impacted on its enemy and caused several large explosions.

"Wow, they must be super strong," Menma was amazed by the battle and couldn't stop watching it, his eyes sparkeld and it wasn't hard what was going on his head, he really wanted Guilmon to be just as strong as these digimon.

The fight now developed in favour of the dragon, he was able to hit the dinosaur several times, making it tumble backwards.

The dragon now screamed loudly and the dinosaur seemed to be scared ,he was obviously weaker and slowly retreaded, while he was still being observed.

The group had now reached the battlefield and noticed that another person had been watching, a boy around Harukas and Arashis age, with black hair, who wore dark red shades, an red trenchcoat with an golden shirt underneath and red and golden trousers.

He smiled towards the dragon, which now started to glow and shrunk, until it was smaller than the boy and had a familiar shape.

It had turned into an Agumon, which was slightly larger an Anton's partner and wore red belts around the claws on his hands.

"Well done partner, we showed this puck whose territory this is," the boy had been completely focused on his partner and the battle just noticed the approaching group now.

"Seems like we get some new recruits." The boy mumbled towards his partner, before he finally addressed the newcomers.

"Greetings friends, I hope our little fight didn't scare you. I'm Artur and I'm right if I assume that you're looking for my guild DragonHeart ?"

Menmas eyes couldn't stop sparkling and Arashi already started to wonder if the boy was still even blinking.

"Yes, Menma wanted to join your guild and we came with him, since Cloud-Security wouldn't let him leave on his own," Haruka answered with a friendly smile, while her back was still turned towards Coronamon, who even hid behind Arashi.

"Alright, lets go inside, we can discuss everything there." Artur said and Arashi was surprised

"Where?" he asked and Artur got a large smile.

"Right behind me," He said and he was right, they had been so focused on the fight and Artur that they had not noticed the entrance into the hill behind him, which looked like some sort of cave.

Koemon smirked a little, he was sure that it was only a matter of seconds before Menma would pass out because of excitement and he would have betted on it if Haruka hadn't been in hearing range.

They now followed Artur into the hill and they were all amazed by it, they had expected some cold cave, hardly enough to sleep in, but they found a large complex of tunnels, with electrical lights, some sort of heater and even running water.

"How is it possible that you have all of this luxury, so far away from the city ?" Arashi asked and Artur seemed to be more than happy to answer it

"We got a good friend who is simply a genius when it comes to building stuff, he builded some geothermal-thing for us, which gives us energy, water and even heats the guild and a friendly Drimogemon dug all the rooms and tunnels," The leader of the guild replied.

Arashi was astonished by this, most humans in the digital world were younger than twenty, if one of them was really able to build all of this, then he must be more than just a genius, he must be some demi-god of engineering, send to this world from the god of crafting himself.

They now enterd a large hall, the centre of the guild, where two other people were already waiting.

One of them looked a little like Artur, he also had black hair, wore blue denim jeans and an open, red jacket above an grey shirt.

Right next to him stood a little Dracomon, which seemed to be focused on some piece of paper.

The other person was older, around Ellies' age and to be honest, he was giant , nearly seven foot tall, with short brown hair and wearing simple clothes, an red shirt and beige trousers.

He was accompanied by an Gotsumon, which seemed to be amazed be the new visitors.

Arashi noticed that DragonHeart had one thing similar to Cloud-Security, they had some sort of uniform colors, since each of them wore at least one red piece of cloth.

"So you want to join our guild Menma?" Artur asked the younger boy, who answered quickly.

"Yes, your guild looks cool, I really want to join," The boys' words seemed to ring some bells in the other black-haired boy's head, he whispered something towards the tall, young man, who then approached Artur and told him something, before leading him away.

"I'm sorry, but I was afraid that Artur might fall into his routine, I'm Sho by the way," The boy introduced himself.

"His routine ?" Haruka asked, it was really what just had happened?

"Yeah, Artur always judges younger children, like Menma. He either likes them or they are completely annoying to him. That's why the whole guild has agreed that I take care of new recruits, since I'm something like the guilds second in command," Sho explained to them.

Menma didn't seem to care about what Sho said, he simply wanted to join, so he became a little annoyed, which was directly copied by Guilmon.

"So can I join?" Menma asked and Sho answered with a friendly smile.

"We don't have any rules that forbid younger people to join, like C-Sec which only allows people who are at least 16 years old to join them. But there is one question left, can your partner already digivolve onto the Champion level?" The man asked.

No answer, neither Arashi nor Haruka and especially not Menma had no idea what Sho meant with his last question, after all they had all been complete noobs in the Digimon Rpg.

Sho directly noticed this, frowned a little and then sat down at the next desk, gesturing to sit down, too.

"Alright, seems like you have no idea what I just said, so let's start with the basics."

Chapter 3

End

* * *

Chapter 3 done.

Please welcome Artur and his guild Dragonheart. Artur is my Beta-Readers OC and I'm happy that he corrects my chapters.

Not very much happend, Haruka got some new shoes, Arashi got a little happier and Coronamon got sad.

Now let's start writing Chapter 4, tobi out.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobi here.

Well I'm in a writing mood and since my Beta-Reader is also incredebly fast, here's another chapter.

Two chapter in one day, I really wrote alot this weekend.

Now have fun with Chapter 4

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Digimon Rpg for complete noobs**

"What is digivolving?" Sho started, while Arashi, Haruka and Menma sat down at his table, listening.

"Digivolving means that your Digimon partner evolves to an higher and stronger level, for a short amount of time. First of all you need a Digivice for it." he pulled a small technical device, which caused both Haruka and Arashi to lose all color in their faces.

They both had one of these, they had suddenly appeared in the trousers, but they had both simply left them in Babamons hotel, dismissing them as something useless.

"It takes a long time and much training, often many years for Digimon to digivolve normally, but they then stay on this new level. The digivice allows your partner to jump on an higher level for a short time, mostly to protect you and to fight against opponents. Your partner digivolves if your in danger, to the Champion level to be precise, which is the third highest level. However it will only work if your in real mortal danger and should only be seen as an emergency help, getting yourself in danger on purpose is highly stupid and irresponsible, since your partner won't evolve if you're crushed underneath a Tyrannomons feet or if a Revolvermon used you as a target for shooting practice. Follow me?" Sho explained to them.

They all nodded, even though Arashi wondered how grave the danger needed to be for a his partner to evolve, getting chased by Boogeymon had obviously not been enough.

"But, if you train enough with your partner and form a strong bond, you might be able to control the evolution, let me demonstrate, Dracomon, are you ready?" Sho asked the young dragon.

Dracomon, Shos' partner, had already moved to a place with much free space and nodded to his partner, who now pointed his Digivice at him.

It suddenly started to emit a blinding, white light, which surrounded Dracomon, who now changed his form and appearance.

"Dracomon, digivolve to... Coredramon!"

Dracomon had grown a lot, he was now at least ten feet tall, much more muscular and had large, blue wings, his entire body was covered in sapphire scales and his beige underbelly.

"Wow!" Menma exclaimed and ran directly towards Coredramon, followed by Guilmon and both couldn't stop stating how cool this was.

Arashi now started to talk with Sho, about the guild and other things about digivolving, so Haruka had nobody to talk with, a situation which Coronamon used.

"Ahem, Haruka." Coronamon nervously approached her, afraid that she might yell him, with his head low and his voice hardly audible.

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I will .." he couldn't finish his sentence, because his partner had already lifted and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok Coronamon." Haruka said friendly again, " just be nicer and don't do something stupid like this again."

Tears came out of the little lion-creatures eyes and he sobbed, while cuddling into Harukas arms

"I promise..."

"You said that champion level was only third highest level a digimon can reach, so what comes beyond?" Arashis question caught everybodies attention and they were all again focused on Sho, who took a deep breath, reading himself for a long explanation.

"There are also the Ultimate-level and beyond this, the Mega-Level. They are much more difficult to reach than the Champion level, since you can't reach them by getting in danger, no matter how strong your enemy is. You need a Digicore and much training to reach the Ultra-level, like Artur already did with BurningGreymon. A Digicore is a small part of the Digital World Core's energy, on which this whole world is based.

Cracks sometimes open for a short time and make it possible to get Digicore, but its dangerous, strong Digimon always gather around these cracks and more than one poor soul fall into the cracks and never came out again.

And most importantly, if your partner is not trained enough, the energy of the Digicore can be to much for it and either kill it or make him rampage in his new form.

Reaching the Mega-Level is even harder, some even believe it to be impossible since only a handful of people were able to unlock it.

And to be honest, I got no idea how to reach it, Artur keeps on traveling and searching for clues how to get to the Mega-Level.

All we know about it is that you need a Digital Connection, but we got no clue what this is."

Digivolving sounded complicated, but to everybody's surprise, Koemon had listened to him the whole time, it was one of his serious moments and the monkey had even understood everything.

"But." it seemed like Sho wouldn't stop talking " lets come back to Menma. You can join the guild if you want to, but you won't be allowed to go on missions until your partner can reach the champion level." Menma nearly exploded out of happiness, he jumped up and down together with Guilmon an happily thanked Sho.

"Thank you, thank you. I won't disappoint you and the others." Menma told Sho, who smiled and stood up again.

"Alright, I'll show you you're room and afterwards we'll fly back to Cloud City, gathering your stuff. One of you can always come with me, Coredramon can carry three persons with no problem."

It was of course clear who would fly together with them and Koemon already started massage his feet, in prepare of another eight hours long walk.

"Alright, I'll start walking back then, maybe I'll be back before it gets dark." Arashi said and stood up, followed by Koemon.

"See you tomorrow Haruka and good luck Menma." he said before leaving the guild and starting his travel back to the city.

"Aren't you jealous Arashi?" after half an hour Koemon asked and at first Arashi had no idea what he meant.

"Haruka's gonna fly back together with another boy and she will be very close to him. She's gonna hold on to Sho very closely, if she doesn't want to fall down." Koemon smirked a little towards Arashi, who blushed slightly and mumbled, "Why should I care, it's not like we are a couple or anything, she can hug or hold on to whoever she likes."

But Koemon knew that Arashi was at least a little bit jealous, although he wouldn't admit it.

The travel took them nine hours this time, Koemon stopped several times and demanded to be carried, but Arashi always ignored this childish demand.

It was nearly midnight when they reached Cloud-City and he directly fell into his bed once he had found the hotel again, not even changing his clothes.

He slept like a stone and it was already past twelve when he woke up, directly greeted by Koemon's face.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up and now I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." then the monkey noticed that Arashi had been shocked by his face and he commented, smiling evily.

"You would have liked Haruka to greet you with a nice kiss, right ?" Arashi's answer for the stupid question was a pillow in Koemons face, before he got up and cleaned himself, his clothes were smelling and he wouldn't want Haruka to see him like that.

He stopped for a second, while standing in the shower.

What was wrong with him, he based everything he did on Haruka, trying to appease her with everything he does.

Maybe Koemon was right?

"Of course I'm right !" Arashi nearly got a heart attack, his partner had suddenly appeared behind him, smirking widely.

'Since when can Koemon read minds?' went through Arashis head, while he closed the showers door behind him.

"You know that I'm right Arashi." The monkey said before leaving and loudly classing the bathroom door.

In this moment, Arashi was thankful that he wasn't sharing the room with Menma anymore, who would for sure also given some annoying comment.

But what if Koemon was right, what if Arashi really couldn't think of Haruka, he had no idea, this was confusing, he was only fourteen and all of this was new.

"Damm you puberty." Arashi mumbled while he left the shower and putted on some fresh clothes, couldn't this have waited until he was at least out of the Digital World?

But Koemon had already went to the dinning room and Arashi stomach was empty, so he followed his little monkey friend.

He had just sat down and started to eat one of Babamon incredibly delicious soups, when he already interrupted by the one person his mind was still racing around, thanks to Koemons remarks.

"Hi Arashi, are you feeling better now?" It was Haruka, accompanied by Coronamon who set down on the other side of the table and smiled at him friendly as always.

"So how was your flight yesterday ?" Arashi asked like he didn't really care and it seemed like the girl had only waited for him to ask this question.

"It was awesome, I'm so sad that you couldn't come with us. Sho and Coredramon flew so smoothly and we could see so much from up there, it was just wonderful and Sho told me so many things about the Digital World, he was so nice and friendly and Menma was so happy once they flew back to the guild." Her eyes were sparkling while talking and a little battle started inside of Arashis mind.

"Did you hear that, Sho's nice and friendly and awesome, she likes him more than us." Said the jealous Arashi inside of the boy's head, while the rational Arashi replied:

"So what? It's not like we have any problems with Sho." but his jealous side wouldn't stop and said

"But what if she falls in love with Sho, who is much nicer than us, what if they become a couple and she joins the guild, leaving us alone in Cloud-City, only accompanied by Koemon and with only our hand." rational Arashis face blushed and he stuttered "Just shut up you pervert."

For the moment rational Arashi stayed in controll, so he just smiled and said

"Yeah, sounds awesome, maybe next time." But jealous Arashi was not done and gave one last comment "Yeah next time we can kill Sho while Haruka isn't watching."

Haruka now kept on talking about yesterday, how Menma had been sad about leaving her and how Babamon cried for half an hour after the younger boy had left and how Sho had promised that they would see each other again.

Jealous Arashi wanted to say something, but this time rational Arashi simply knocked him out, while Haruka asked.

"So, what are we doing today. We could simply relax from yesterday or we could look for a job to do." Arashi directly decided that option two would not happen today, his legs were still burning from a day of nearly nothing but walking, but then he had an idea.

"What about some sparring? Koemon and Coronamon need to get stronger if they shall digivolve one day. Afterall we can't hope that Ellie saves us everytime we're in danger." For a moment, Haruka was sad about Arashis idea, she didn't want Coronamon to fight, she didn't want to fighting at all, but she knew that it would be necessary.

"Ok, Koemon and Coronamon can battle a little in the hotel's backyard, they won't hurt anybody there and nobody can get hurt by stray shots." Arashi had noticed that Haruka was not comfortable with this idea, but rational Arashi was still in charge and had also knocked out the third Arashi that had appeared inside of his head, which had been very creepy.

So Arashi finished his soup and they went to the backyards, it was a small field of grass behind the hotel, surrounded by several other buildings.

"Alright, no serious attacks, only a little brawling, we don't want anybody to get hurt." Haruka told them and both Koemon and Coronamon nodded in agreement, before they got in position to fight.

"3, 2, 1, lets go." Arashi counted down and the battle started.

Coronamon directly charged at the monkey, trying to punch him, but Koemon had no problem evading, making some backflips and elegant movements, showing that this was no problem for him.

This of course pissed of the little lion-digimon, which decided that it was time to get serious, so he threw several small fireballs at his opponent.

The last one finally hit, but only Koemons tail, which directly caught fire.

"My butt is on fire! My butt is burning!" Koemon completely freaked out and ran around like crazy, before he finally decided to take out the fire on his tail, by stepping on it violently.

He then looked at his badly burned tail, which was now also coverd in dirt and for the first time, Koemon got really angry.

"You'll pay for this!" Koemon roared and both Haruka and Arashi already wanted to end the training, but the monkey took his slingshot and aimed it at the lion.

"Banana Shot, Banana Shot, Banana Shot!" The monkey kept shooting bananas at Coronamon, which was quickyl coverd in fruit puree.

"Are you kidding me?!" Coronamon was already getting angry again, because he thought that Koemon was kidding him, but he was wrong.

The bananas had only been an diversion, Koemon had charged at him and now used his slingshot for close combat.

"Sling Hammer!" he exclaimed and rammed the wooden weapon on Coronamons head, knocking him out with a single blow.

The battle was over afterwards, Coronamon was only drolling and Haruka directly went to an medical station to make sure that he wasn't hurt seriously.

"Not bad, I always thought that you were a weak coward." Arashi had been surprised by his partners fighting abilities, after all Koemon had done nothing but running away from every fight until now.

" I'm just smart and I don't want to die in battles I can't win." the monkey returned with his typical, neutral face, which was a sign for Arashi that his partner was serious.

"I found a job we could do tomorrow. A repair shop is asking for somebody to deliver some of their stuff." Arashi changed the subject and Koemon took the mission paper, reading through it.

"Easy job, 40 dollar payment, sounds good. A easy mission is good, since Coronamon won't be able to walk much for the next few days." now Koemon had devilish grin on his face and Arashi had to smile a little, too, it had been satisfying to knock out the annoying lion.

Haruka came back an hour later, without Coronamon who had stayed in the medical station for the night and of course Koemon apologized for hitting the girls partner that hard.

But Haruka didn't seem to be angry, she accepted the apology and was happy about the job Arashi had found for them.

Nothing special happened for the rest of the day, they mostly rested in the dinning room, small talking and they went to sleep early.

And it seemed like twelve hourse of sleep had not been enough for Arashi, because even though he had been only awake for ten hours, he again slept like a stone until the next day.

"Alright, you and Koemon go to our job and I'll get Coronamon, we'll meet there then?" Haruka had told them and now Arashi and Koemon were on their way to their job, it was located on the outskirts of the city, a simple, small building you would normally not notice.

They nearly reached it, but before they reached, its door flung open and a red-haired boy, together with an Picodevimon was throughn out of it.

"And stay freaking out of here!" a mechanical digimon was standing in the door, it was slightly larger than a normal human and looked like some sort of robot-soldier-dragon-thing.

"I don't think he likes our plans for a flamethrower Tatsuo, let's go back to the others." the Picodevimon said and his partner seemed to agree, since they walked away silently.

"What are you looking at?" Arashi had not noticed that Haruka had approached him from behind, so he was a little shocked, but just for a moment.

He turned around and saw that the girl was holding a still dizzy Coronamon, but she smiled widely and Arashi replied.

"Nothing, just some dude acting strange. Let's do that job." they now approached the again closed door and kocked at it.

It took a few seconds until it opend and they were directly greeted unfriendly.

"I told you that we won't build your flamethrower, you're gonna do some shit with... oh you're not that punk." it was a small dinosaur-like digimon, wearing an military uniform and armed with an rifle and Arashi realiced that the robot-soldier must have been his digivolved form.

"We are here to do the job you offerd." Haruka said, suprised by this greeting and the dinosaur seemed to be ashamed now and said, scretching his uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry for yelling at you. That punk has annoyed us for the past few days and I had forgot that mission we gave out. I'm Commandramon, please come inside." The drain seemed to be nice and they followed him in the building, it was just one large room, filled with several things, like a small kitchen, a table with a few chairs, three mattresses and a large workbench with many lockers around it.

Many sketches were pinned on the wall and a young man, maybe 18, just like Ellie, sat on a comfortable office chair in front of the workbench, working on something too complicated for him to understand.

"John, somebody came to do the delivery job." Commandramon said and the young man turned around to face them.

John had slightly long, messy black hair, with an single, large streak of hair covering a small portion of his faces right half.

He wore a dirty lab-coat above an yellow and black trousers, it was visible that he seemed to be a little more focused on working than changing his clothes. Overall he resembled an older version of Gold from Pokemon, which amazed Arashi a little, was this guy some kind of cosplaying Pokemonfan ?

"Ok, Guardromon will show you what you have to do." John said, before returning to his work, but Koemon seemed to have seen something interesting, he stood in front of one of the sketches and read it, before screaming.

"Geothermal-something, you are the guy who builded all the stuff for DragonHeart, right?!" Everybody's attention was on John now, who didn't seem to really care about it, he only replied in an casual tone.

"Yep, I did. Took me half a year to build all of it, but it was a nice change of scenary. Will you do the job now or are you going to ask question about every project I once did?" It was clear that John didn't want to chat at the moment, so Arashi and Haruka turned towards Guardromon, a rather chubby robot-digimon which smiled at the friendly group and showed what they were supposed to transport, some sort of speaker, which John had repaired for a local bar.

They directly headed for the bar, which was at the other end of the city, they used a little trolley to transport it and Coronamon sat on top of it.

It only took them only two hours to deliever the speaker and to bring the trolley back to Johns little house.

They were all happy about this easy job and decided to relax for the rest of the day, since Coronamon was still a little weak on his feet.

It was already late at night, but John was still busy, working on his private project like he always did during that time, but he directly noticed that something was standing in front of the door and he also knew who it was.

"Come in Ellie, its not locked." John muttered and the door opend, with Ellie entering the house.

She couldn't even greet John, who directly went on talking, without even turning towards her.

"Those two you saved from Boogeymon are quite interesting, very weak and unexperienced, but interesting." Ellie smiled about his comment and replied, while standing right behind John.

"Yes, Haruka and Arashi seem nice, but they need to learn a lot. But they already met your little protege, seems like he impressed them." a little smile came across Johns face, before he returned to his work.

"Artur has a lot potential, but he also still needs to learn a few things. But I'm sure that he'll soon be able to do a Connection." Ellies face got a little worried now and she hugged the young man from behind.

"You're my brother Jay and I trust and love you. But please, stop blaming yourself for what has happened, I know you try to redeem yourself by supporting Artur, so that he can on day become a new leader, because you think that you once failed at being one." Her voice was sad and John knew what she meant, but he couldn't change it.

"I failed El and I can never undone the mistakes I made. They're gone and even though I would do everything I can to make it happen, they will never return."

Chapter 4

End

* * *

Mainly some worldbuilding in this chapter and of course John, no Digimon fanfiction of mine can be done without my favourite OC John.

You can still submit OCs if you like to, in my forum theme on the Digital Connections forum or as an Pm if you like, b ut please if submit one, not in a review.

Tobi out


	5. Chapter 5

tobiisagoodboy94 here and I bring you a new chapter *yay*.

I hope I can keep up an decent uploading and writing speed, but university starts in october, so its gonna be a little to write at least during the beginning.

But now lets start with Chapter 5, much fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **What we do for money**

The weeks following the little mission they did for John seemed to simply fly by, every day seemed to end faster, the more routine Haruka and Arashi got, the faster the days passed by.

One week they worked again at Digitamamons place, another they helped a small super-market and in between they even did another delivery job for John and sometimes they sparred a little, only after Arashi had instructed his partner to not knock out Coronamon for several days during each fight and the monkey even did as he'd been told, most of the time.

"Seems like your doing quite well, maybe you should try a mission outside of Cloud-City," The foursome had met Matt again, who was currently escorting Tatsuo, the boy Arashi had seen in front of Johns house.

The boy had set fire to a large chunk of fire wood, right in the middle of the town, turning the central plaza into an fiery inferno, until C-Sec had brought a Shellmon which quickly turned of the fire.

"It looked cool, why am I getting arrested for this?" Tatsuo protested, but everybody ignored him and Haruka asked Matt.

"Missions outside of Cloud-City ? Shouldn't our partners be able to digivolve for us to be safe?" The young man answered this question while also taking a hidden lighter away from Tatsuo.

"Convoys always look for people to escort them, no matter how strong you are. Aggressive digimon don't attack masses of humans and digimon. Your only job is to be there." Arashi wasn't satisfied, just like his partner who directly argued.

"But what if some crazy digimon attacks and all I can do is hope that my stupid human gets nearly killed?" Arashi punched Koemon on the head a little, like he always did if Koemon called him stupid, but Matt only laughed about it a little.

"Don't worry, the Convoys always make sure that there are at least one or two decently strong teams in their escort. All you gotta do is sit on a carriage and wait until you reach your destination, then wait until the Convoy gets ready for the return to Cloud-City and again sit on a carriage until you're back in Cloud-City."

They had to admit, it sounded very easy how Matt described it and why not, a change of scenery was never bad and those escort missions were for sure better paid than their normal jobs.

"Hmm, this one sounds nice. Convoy towards the Smeared Meadow, gather some medical herbs and than come back. It's supposed to be a one week trip." Haruka had found a nice mission, this time not on the hotels but one of the public blackboards, which were always a hotspot to meet other teams.

"Sounds good." Arashi added and read out loud the rest, "Departure tomorrow at 8 am, payment depends of digivolving ability, rookies are welcome. Alright let's do this." They all agreed on this mission, well Koemons usual protests were simply ignored and they went back to the hotel, to prepare for the trip.

The morning the next day was cool, it was already early November and winter was approaching with large steps, but it didn't matter, they had a job to do.

Their client was a Wizardmon, whose convoy was made of two carriages, each one pulled by an Monochromon and half a dozen other humans and their partner digimon had already gathered.

"Alright. I think that we got enough people, let's go." An older boy, with black hair and small, green eyes, who sat on the back of an Garurumon had taken over the command and everybody followed the order.

A girl, who was riding an Grizzlymon, protected their left side, while the Garurumon guy took the right side, Wizardmon rode the Monochromon in front and those who sat on the second carriage were responsible for protecting the back of the small convoy.

Arashi, Haruka, there partners and a slightly younger girl with her Gabumon sat on the front carriage, since they were the ones whose partner couldn't digivolve on command, so they were just there to raise the numbers.

The carriages were mostly empty, just a small chest with Wizardmons money in it and a few empty bags were on Arashi and Harukas, and a lot of straw, so they could make themselves comfortable and the road was flat enough to make the travel pleasant.

"What do you think, Arashi? How long will it take until we can go back home again?" The first day was over, nothing had happened the whole day and their were now camping on the side of the road.

"I got no idea, but I really hope that it won't take to long." Arashi now laying down on the carriage, covering himself with the blanket the Babamon from Sakura Valley had once made for them.

"I hope so, too. Good night." Haruka also laid down, right next to Arashi and it only took a few minutes until she had fallen asleep, together with Coronamon.

"That's your chance Arashi." Koemon whispered towards Arashi, who at first didn't understand what the monkey meant, but his partner simply pointed towards Haruka, who now turned towards the partner and cuddled herself against him in her sleep.

Arashis face turned into a giant tomato and his partner only smirked devilish.

"Good night Arashi and nice dreams." The green furred monkey smirked before also going to sleep, leaving Arashi alone, who couldn't think of sleeping right now.

It took at least an hour before his face had returned to normal and another one until he finally also fell asleep, the fact that Coronamon was pinched between them at least made it warm and comfortable for him.

Haruka was woken up the shaking of carriage, they had started the travel without waking her up and she nearly got an heart attack once she opened her eyes.

She was looking directly into Arashis face, she had cuddled into him to be precise and now her face was hardly an inch away from his.

Her face had turned red and was probably on fire, did she really got so close to Arashi while sleeping, it was like she had taken advantage of him while sleeping and she immediately felt bad for it.

She tried to slide away from him, without waking the boy up, but once she had the feeling that she had made it, something or somebody to be more precise interrupted her.

"Morning did you and your boyfriend sleep well last night? Nobody wanted to wake you up because you two were so cute, so we continued the journey while you two lovebirds were still asleep." Haruka was sure that her hair had just caught fire, it must have since her face was so freaking hot and red, everybody had seen this, it was so embarrasing.

"He, he-e-e-ee is not my boyfriend. We're just friends and this was an accident." she justified herself and the girl, her name was Tsubaki, wanted to reply something, but Coronamon interrupted them.

"Wake up you ass, how could you take advantage of .. Ahhhhh !" Coronamon had jumped up and down on the still sleeping Arashi and had earned himself a free flight with this, since the boy threw him of the carriage the moment he woke up.

"I'm so sorry Arashi, please forgive me , it wasn't on purpose and I'm terribly sorry." Haruka couldn't stop apologizing, after they had stopped to pick up Coronamon, but Arashi only scratched his head ashamend and replied.

"No it's my fold, you were probably freezing and looking for something to warm you, I should have waked you up, so it was my fault." The boy said, Koemons face turned into one large smirk, while he stood behind Haruka, listening to them.

The rest of the day turned out to be just like the last day, Arashi and Haruka simply sat on the carriage and small-talked, sometimes even with Tsubaki, who always did at least one comment on their close sleeping, which always caused them to blush strongly.

Koemon didn't join the chat, he had one of his serious moments, or a serious day to be precise, he was observing the hills and fields around them, noticing things the others on carriage didn't see.

Digimon, which observed them, hiding behind hill tops, camouflaged in high grass or simply standing behind a distant tree, things you could only spot if you focused on them.

'They are watching us. They are either too weak to attack us or they planning something larger.' Those paranoid thoughts went through the monkey's head.

His eyes met those of the boy riding the Garurumon and he only nodded towards Koemon, they also knew about the unwelcome followers.

But for the moment nothing happened, so Koemon decided that it was the best course of action to not tell anybody on carriage about this, they would only panic and alert those digimon.

Neither Arashi, nor Haruka noticed this, they were too busy chatting, so the day passed by for them just as quickly as the last one and soon they again sat around a small fire, eating something, while everything around them was dark.

Today Arashi and the boy with the Garurumon had to security duty this night , so they stayed around the fire, while everybody else was already sleeping.

"We are being watched", After about half an hour of silence, the young man told Arashi, who was a little freaked out.

But before he could scream or ask any question, the black-haired young man continued, whispering sharply:

"Don't make a scene or they'll know that we noticed them, act natural. There are two of them, rookie digimon, probably only scouts of an stronger and larger group. Your digimon can't digivolve, right?"

Arashi only nooded while Koemon listend into the silence surrounding them, the only thing audible was Coronamons snoring.

"Alright, then I'll have to stay awake the whole night." The young man's mood had darkend a little and his Gabumon seemed to be sad about this.

"You can sleep a little, I'll wake you up once the sun rises, two hours of sleep are enough for us, right Gabu?" The little digimon only replied with an weak and fake 'yeah', they had already done that last night and the little digimon seemed to be very tired and sleepy.

Arashi didn't question this idea, afterall it meant that he could sleep a few hours, so why not?

Koemon had already fallen assleep the moment the boy had mentioned sleeping.

The next day was sunny and warm for this season, the Arashi could hardly remember if the young man had even woken him for guard duty, but everything was fine.

"Arashi." Haruka started and grabbed his hand," there's something I gotta tell you." what was going on?

His heart raced like crazy and Haruka looked at him like she had never done before, was she going crazy?

"What I want to tell you is that I really, really like..." her face was now only a inch from his away, he was nearly having an heart attack and something was happening in his trousers, something he couldn't really understand.

"Arashi!" Something, some sort of invisible force hit his lower body part, like a bullet and he could only gasp for air while everything around him turned into a blur.

"Ahh!" Arashi screamed as his opened his eyes, directly looking into Koemons smirking face. It had all been a dream.

"Morning stupid human, its our turn for duty and you wouldn't wake up and mumbled Haruka's name, so I jumped on the bump in your pocket and then you woke up." the monkey was not lying, but Arashi had not listened to him, the pain was too overwhelming, all he could was moaning while still lying on the ground, he had never felt any pain like this before, he couldn't describe it, all he could think about was when this terrible pain would end.

"I'll sell your fur on the black market if you ever do something like that to me " The young man mumbled towards Gabumon, who only looked at him, his face full of shock.

It took nearly half an hour until the pain had at least faded away a little, but it still hurt like crazy.

The other guard and his partner had now fallen asleep and Arashi and Koemon where now the only ones awake.

"Did I really mumble Haruka's name while sleeping?" Arashi needed to know, his head was going crazy with this, with her to be honest, she was already in his dreams, what would come next?

Would he start seeing her everywhere next, or even start drooling while his head starts to imagine things about her?

"You just mumbled it and I don't think that this guy and his Gabumon heard you, they were occupied with staying on guard. So, what were you dreaming, something not meant for your age?" Koemon was laughing and only stopped when Arashi only punched him into the face, before replying.

"No, and I won't tell you what I dreamed." Arashi stood up now, inspecting everything around him.

The fire had nearly died, only a little left under a lot of ashes, it was cold but the sun was already slowly rising, a small red band on the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Arashi's eyes were wide open in shock, did Koemon really say something like that or was he still dreaming?

"Are you sick or why are you saying something like that?" It was simply not like Koemon to say such things, especially after making asking annoying questions just a minute ago.

"No," Koemon was angry now, he hated it when people saw him as nothing more than an stupid morron, because he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to anger you, it was just..." Arashi had noticed that he had hurt his partner and tried to apologise, but Koemon interrupted him and said sharply.

"Just watch the area and make sure nobody attacks us and uses your lady friend as an toothpick." Arashi had never seen his partner like this, but the monkey now simply ignored him while watching the sunrise and Arashi decided to stay quiet.

It took two hours until the others started to wake up, just like the other guard had predicted, and after a short breakfast they departed again, since they destination was already near.

They could see the Smeared Meadows' trees in the distant, since there was no fog today and the air was clear and fresh.

Koemon didn't speak a word to anybody while they traveled the short distance that remained, he even ignored every attempt by Arashi to speak or chat with him.

It only took them an hour until they finally entered the meadows, a forest on both side of an small stream.

Many digimon populated this place, they lived in small huts, some wooden houses and some even in hollow tree stumps, it looked like a paradise.

The streams of crystal blue water flowed peacefully through the forests, the trees leaves were already getting read and brown, but most were still on the trees.

"Alright, it'll take me around two days to gather the herbs I need, you can relax during this time but please keep an eyes on the carriage." Wizardmon explained to them once they had stopped at something that seemed to be a village, before he took a lrage back and marched into the forest, leaving the others with the Monochromon and the carriages.

"So is there anything we can do here to pass the time?" Arashi asked, but his 'guard duty partner' only shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know, I would say swimming if it wasn't already autumn, but this place is not a real hot spot."

Perfect, two days with nothing to do and nothing to pass the time and with an partner who didn't want to talk to him anymore, how could this get any better?

"What do you think Arashi, we could wander around a little, this place seems nice, maybe we can find some place to rest and eat something," Haruka smiled widely while talking to him and her smile made him forget his negative thoughts for the moment, it somehow made him happy to see her like this.

Both Coronamon and Koemon followed them, silently, Coronamon because he still didn't really like Arashi and his monkey and the monkey, well because he was still pissed at his stupid human.

Haruka's idea had been good, not because they found a nice place to hang out, not because they found at least two dozen nice places, small clearings or giant trees to rest underneath them.

"Is something wrong with Koemon, he's so quiet today?" Haruka asked him worried, but Arashi didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Got no idea, maybe he has one of his phases?" Koemon shoot him an angry look for this sentence, he was in a too bad mood to be used for Arashi's flirting.

"So what happend that made you so angry, Tarzan?" Coronamon had started to call Koemon this name after Haruka had told him about it and he found it very fitting.

"Arashi said something that made me angry and I'm still angry at him." Koemon said with his usual neutral look and Coronamon kept on speaking.

"Wow, didn't thought you two could be angry at each other, normally idiots always like each other aaaaaah, ouch!" Koemon had dropped an banana pell in front of Coronamon's feet while he was still talking and the little lion had directly slipped down, making his monkey companion smile a little.

"Don't freak out Coronamon, you'll just make Haruka sad again if you start fighting the idiot monkey." Koemon smirked, the fire-digimon mumbled while getting back on his feet, he really wanted to beat Koemon up for this, but like he said it would make Haruka sad and angry again and maybe it had even been a little, very little bit justified.

"This place is nice, let's stay here." they had found another nice place, a small clearing next to the river, it was bathed in sunlight and the still green grass looked like an comfy, green pillow.

They sat down on a fallen tree and simply enjoyed the scenery for some time, it was very relaxing, but Arashi's thoughts still raced around his partner, what he could do to make Koemon be less distant?

"It's so peaceful here, I can hardly believe that the Digital World is supposed to be in any danger, I mean we were attacked once but Boogeymon didn't look like some evil master of darkness." Haruka was right and Arashi replied, after regretting his attempt to lay down in the wet and cold grass.

"Yeah, Cloud-City was completely peaceful and we didn't even see any other digimon while traveling here." The boy added.

Koemon looked at his partner for a moment, obviously thinking if he should maybe tell them about what he saw during their travel, but then he decided to be still angry at him and simply turned away again.

"What did Arashi do to make you this angry?" Coronamon normally didn't care about the monkey but it was strange to see the cowardly duo like this, so he at least wanted to know why they acted like this.

"Arashi said something that made me angry." Koemon replied again, but then his neutral expression changed into a grim frown and he suddenly charged right at Haruka and Arashi, tackling his partner with so much force that he tore both him and Haruka to the ground, just a moment before a super fast blast of water raced over their heads.

The water smashed into a nearby tree, cutting it down, while Koemon was already back on his feet, aiming his slingshot at the attacker. The cut off trunk fell with a loud clank.

It was an strange, humanoid creature, it looked more like an human than a digimon to be honest, it was a blonde witch, wearing red clothes, an red head, a black cape and who had giant red claws.

It sat on a flying broom and grinned at them evily, not even caring about the little monkey aiming at her.

"It's time to show you that this place is not a paradise, my clueless, little humans." The witch snickerd while hovering up and down, around 50 feet away from them.

"That's Witchmon, she's a dangerous champion level digimon." Koemon said, while Coronamon now also took position in front of his partner, who was still busy getting up her feet.

"Oh, a little monkey coward like you knows my name, I must be more popular than I thought." the witch replied and to everybody's surprise, Koemons face showed an emotion nobody had ever seen on him, pure rage.

His eyes twitched and he started to shack heavily, while he tried to suppress his anger, before he lost control and shouted furiously:

" I. AM. NO. COWARD!"

Chapter 5

End

* * *

Authors Note:

I really liked the fleshing out of Koemons character in this chapter, he's not supposed to be a coward, he may act like one sometimes but he follows his own rules and he fights if he has to.

But until now we had 5 chapters and none of the main cast digimon digivolved, let's see if this changes soon ^^.

I think, but I'm not really sure, that this will be the last chapter purely for world building and establishing, for now.

I want to make the plot start a little and also show some stuff I planned.

Tobi out


	6. Chapter 6

Tobiisagoodboy94 here

Chapter 6 is out so much fun with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **An idiots pride**

"Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon fired a wind blade at Koemon and Coronamon, but both digimon were able to evade it, while their partners took cover behind the cut down tree.

"Banana Shot!" Koemon's banana slammed Witchmon right on the face, angering her, but it also distracted her enough to get hit by Coronamons burning fists.

She hovered a few steps back, while putting out the little flames on her clothes, before saying:

"Kitty's gonna be first to suffer," The witch raised her clawed hand and out of nowhere another stream of water appeared, which was too fast for the fire digimon to evade.

"Coronamon! " Haruka screamed worried while her partner flew over their heads, landing behind them, only making gurgling noises.

"Dammit," Hissed Arashi, Koemon now had to fight alone and he could do nothing to help the little digimon except for, maybe...

"Don't even think about!" Koemon exclaimed while he evaded Witchmons claws, his voice determined and harsh.

"You won't put yourself in danger for me to digivolve!" Arashi had no time to be surprised about the fact that Koemon had read his mind again, so he replied:

"But it's the only way for you to..."

"Stop insulting me! What sort of digimon am I if I put my partner into danger, just because I'm afraid to lose?! It's my duty to protect you and I will give my life if I have to!"

For a moment Koemon paused, he had just slammed his sling shot onto Witchmons head and now, while his opponent was still dizzy, turned towards his partner, with a wide smile on his face.

"So take Haruka and Coronamon and run, my stupid human!"

For a moment, Arashi didn't believe what he had just heard, Koemon wanted to sacrifice himself to save them?

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking of you as a coward, I'm sorry for being one myself.' Arashi thought to himself while turning towards Haruka, who was still trying to wake up her knocked out partner.

'But...' he nearly screamed inside of his head, before he whispered towards Haruka:

"Run back to the village, get help, maybe they'll make it in time, Koemon and I are gonna hold her of."

Haruka shook her head in resistance, but Arashi put his hands and both her shoulder and said:

"Please run." Before turning away and walking back to the fight.

"Survive this, don't leave me alone in this world!" Haruka cried out to him, before she finally followed his order and ran.

"Didn't you listen, I said you should all run!" The battle had turned against Koemon, the witch had easily recoverd from the hit on her head, much faster than Coronamon normally did, and was now constantly shooting stream of water at him, but he still screamed at his partner while doin a flick-flack to evade.

"We were both wrong Koemon!" Arashi said grinning towards his partner.

"We both though of each other as cowards, but now, let us prove that we are more, we are a team, we are partners!" Arashis words caused something inside the small monkey, something that had never happend before.

A large smile, an honest smile of happiness formed on his face and a single tear ran down his cheek, before he jumped right in front his partner, still smiling and exclaiming in excitement:

"Than lets show this magical bitch who's the boss partner!"

Something inside one of Arashis pockets reacted, a light came out of it and Arashi grabbed the object, it was this thing Sho had called digivice and suddenly he knew what was to do.

He raised the digivice above his head, the light was now so strong that it blinded Witchmon and with all of his strenght he roared:

"Koemon, digivolve!"

The light now wraped around Koemon and he started to change, just like Dracomon had done.

"Koemon digivolve too... Apemon!"

The blinding light faded moments later, the little monkey had completely changed, he was now at least ten feet tall, had a yellow fur covering most of his body and dark blue skin, he looked more like an Yeti or Bigfoot on summer style than an monkey.

He also carried a large bone in his right hand and now pointed it at Witchmon, like a sword, but still with his trademark smirk on his face.

"You think you have chance against me, just because you grew a little and got some more hair, please," Witchmon now charged at her new opponent full of confidence, slashing him with her clawed hands, which got blocked by Apemons bone half-way through the swipes.

For a moment they struggled against each other, but then it got clear that Apemon had for more simple strength and forced her back, while hitting one of her claws with his weapon, bending it in an odd angle.

"You'll pay for this!" Witchmons voice was now filled with pure hate and spite against the monkey, she raised he unwounded claw and shot another high pressure stream of water at the monkey, which he evaded without any problems.

"You got no chance, go before I'll have to get serious," Apemon warned her, after he had hit Witchmon another time, but his words only enraged her and made her laugh like crazy.

"So you're one of those types who doesn't want to kill, just like those jokes from Cloud-City, too bad I don't have any problems with it!" Again she raised her claw, but not at Apemon this time, she aimed for Arashi who was still standing next to the battle zone.

Apemon charged at her, he knew that his partner wouldn't be able to evade the attack, he had only one chance.

"Mega Bone Stick!" The yellow ape hurled his bone at her with all of his strenght, just a millisecond before she could attack, and she was slammed on a tree right next to her, getting smashed between it and Apemon's weapon.

"I only kill if I have no other choice." Apemon said solemnly while watching how the lifeless corpse hit the ground and desintegrated into millions of little light particles.

"You killed it," Arashi stated as he approached his partner, shocked by what had just happened, going down on his knees right next to him.

"You killed it," He whispered, but he didn't sound like he blamed his partner for anything, he simply mumbeld this to understand what had just happend.

"I had to, she would have killed you otherwise," Apemon replied, he understood the situation and did something he had never done before, well another thing, he hugged his stupid human, who started to cry into his soft yellow fur.

"I could have died Apemon, she wanted to kill me, why?" Arashi sobbed into his friend, but the giant monkey only replied:

"I don't know Arashi, some digimon are simply evil, they try to harm and hurt others for their own entertainment, Witchmon was probably one of those,"

"Thanks," the human finally said after he was able to control himself again and stopped hugging his partner.

"You saved my life and look at you. You're far more cool than this stupid Dracomons champion level, you could easily defeat this oversized lizard." Arashi told Apemon as he looked at the champion.

Apemon smiled a little, but since he was still Koemon, he couldn't help himself but make a remark about his partners emotional situation:

"Yep, for sure. Now all we need is Haruka to think the same and everything is fine," Arashi wasn't angry about this comment, no he simply fell down into the wet grass and started to roll around, non-stop laughing, into which his partner directly joined.

"Hey are you alright, Haruka said.. what the fuck!?" The young man and his Garurumon charged towards them, obviously expecting a battle to save them, but he was only greeted by two laughing idiots.

"So your partner digivolved, thats great." Arashi and Koemon had finally stopped laughing and explained everything to him.

"Come on, hop on we'll bring you back to the village, your friends going crazy for sure," The Garurumon spoke up, Apemon devolved back to Koemon now and both of them sat down on the giant wolf digimon, right behind it's partner.

It only took them a minute to reach the village, Garurumon raced between through the forest, Koemon and Arashi had for more than once the feeling that they would for sure slam into a tree, but the wolf had no problem evading them.

"Arashi, Koemon, are you alright?!" Haruka directly charged at them the moment they had their feet on the ground again and she hugged her friend tightly.

"We were afraid that Witchmon could have hurt you," Haruka said worriedly and Arashi and Koemon were finally back to business as usual, the boy blushed like crazy and Koemon smirked behind their back.

"Koemon digivolved, I wasn't even in danger and smashed Witchmon," Arashis voice got sad again now, remembering that they had killed the digimon.

"So Witchmons dead?" Haruka mumbeld after she let go og Arashi, shocked by this information.

"Yeah, it was me killing that bitch or the bitch killing Arashi," Koemon said with his neutral look and Haruka seemed to be a little shocked by his words, until she finally understood and sighed.

"There are digimon which are pure evil, they want to kill other digimon and destroy this world.

Sometimes there is simply no other way than killing them, they won't stop simply because we scare or hurt them." Garurumon, who had listend to them, explained, but Haruka's sadness didn't disappear, she simply mumbled:

"Yeah, seems so." and went back to the carriage.

Her mood didn't lighten up for the rest of the day, she sat on the carriage, hugging the still unconscious Coronamon.

"So, do you think we can control this digivolving thing?" Arashi and Koemon were sitting in the closest thing to a restaurant this place had to offer, a giant hollow tree stamp with some tables on the inside.

A friendly Burgermon gave away free burgers and they were currently eating them, Arashi a normal burger and Koemon a special one, with bananas instead of beef, a lot of chocolate sirup instead of ketchup and with no vegetables or salad.

"Seems so, you were not in danger and I digivolved after you commanded it." The monkey replied, with his whole face covered in chocolate.

"I thought that we needed more training and at least one emergency digivolving before we could do it, but I won't complain about this." Arashi said and a smirk was visible on Koemons face, behind all the chocolate, as he replied:

"I'm simply super strong and I would never let my partner get in danger."

Arashi now also smiled and said:

"Partner? So I'm not your stupid human anymore?" It felt strange, how much this incident had changed them and their relationship, this morning Koemon had been nothing more but an annoying and sometimes funny traveling companion, not a pet but also not really a friend.

And now, he was his partner, he suddenly trusted him more than anyone or anything, it felt strange.

"Only if you act stupid." The monkey laughed and then added, joking, "Shall I give you a little kissy as a sign of love and friendship" While forming a kissing mouth with his chocolate covered face.

"Kiss that you freak!" Arashi was also laughing while saying that and threw one of pillows, that were on the chairs for comfort, into the monkey's sticky face.

"Wow, am I really that handsome?" Koemon asked as he inspected the pillow, which had now a lot of chocolate on it, which remotely looked like a face, causing both him and his partner to burst out in laughter.

The rest of the day passed by fast, he and Koemon came along perfect now and didn't even need anybody to pass the time, they laughed and made jokes, it was very relaxing.

But sadly, Haruka didn't join them, she stayed on the carriage for the whole day, taking care of her still knocked out partner.

The next day also passed by fast, just like the one before, Koemon and Arashi had fun, but Haruka was nowhere to be seen.

Then, at late night, Wizardmon finally returned, his bag filled with many different medical herbs, the second one, since he had brought back his first without anybody noticing it.

The second carriage was filled with wood and at early morning they departed back towards Cloud-City, now Arashi sat on the second carriage, since he was now considerd strong enough to guard their back, while Haruka still sat on the first.

He was alone on it, the teams who had guarded them during the past days had stayed in the meadows.

It was not comfortable on this carriage, they sat on top of large chuck of wood and their butts ached from the uncomfortable position.

"Two more days Koemon, but at least we'll be paid more now," Arashi commented and Koemon agreed, money was good and getting more money for sitting on this uncomfortable chunk of wood was alright in his standards.

Only an hour had passed since they had departed, they could still see the forests in the distance, as the earth began to shake, causing the convoy to stop.

"Is this an earthquake?" Haruka asked Wizardmon, who shook his head and only replied with a grim look, "Worse."

The wizard was right, something rose behind on of the hill, it was at least five times, if not more, taller than Apemon and it caused the earth to shake.

It looked like an moving black stone tower, with countless guns attached to it all over it's body and it directly fired one of these weapons at them.

The projectile missed them, still causing a large explosion maybe fifty yards away, while the Garurumon now charged at it and shot blue flames out of it's mouth.

"That's Rookchessmon, he's an Ultimate, you don't stand a chance against it!" Wizardmon exclaimed, fear evident in his voice, but it was already to late, the flame had done nothing to the giant digimon and it simply kicked Garurumon and its partner away.

"Koemon, are you ready?" Arashi had already pulled out his digivice, ready to fight this just like his partner, but then someone else already went to their rescue.

"Flower cannon!" The energy projectile hit Rookchessmon and made it stumbled backwards, just to get hit by several more blasts.

"It's Lilymon!" Wizardmon exclaimed and pointed into the sky and he was right.

Above them hovered a digimon, some sort of female pixie creature, with clothes made of plants, her hands fused together into some sort of cannon.

Several more shoots hitted the pixie's giant opponent, until one shoot blasted through its chest, causing it to disintigrate into the small light particles into which Witchmon had turned.

"It's dead?" Haruka mumbled, shocked by the death of an living being, but they were already greeted by somebody.

"Is everything alright?!" It was a woman, maybe one or two years older than Ellie, wearing black boots, denim jeans and fur jacket, which contrasted to her short, fiery red hair.

"I can't see any other attackers Nora, everythings quiet now." Lilymon flew towards the women, who was clearly its partner and landed right next to her.

"Thank you miss Nora, you saved our lives," Wizardmon thanked Nora, while the others were busy lifting Gabumon and his partner on the front carriage, since they were wounded and couldn't guard them anymore.

"Don't mind it, I'll escort you back to Cloud-City, more enemies could be hiding and you lost one of your guards," Nora replied and hopped on the front carriage, right next to Haruka, while Lilymon flew into the sky again, to keep a good overview of the terrain ahead.

They departed again, while Nora helped the wounded young man and Arashi now had to share his 'comfortable' place with Tsubaki and her Gabumon, not that there was much space to share.

Koemon didn't even bother to sit on the full carriage, he was now riding one of the Monochromon and Arshi gave him a look, which clearly said traitor, but the monkey didn't care about it.

"Whats wrong with your girlfriend? She's been so sad for days now," Like always Arashi blushed after somebody asked him something like this and replied, stuttering.

"Shes not my girlfriend, we're just friends." Arashi then got serious and also a little sad:

"And I think she's sad because Koemon and I killed another Digimon, she doesn't want anybody to get hurt," Tsubaki looked at him a little strange, before she asked:

"And how do you feel about this? Do you want to kill Digimon or even other people?"

A hard question and the boy needed a few moments to find an answer to this:

"No, I don't want to kill anybody, but if somebody threatens to kill me or my friends, then I'll do everything to stop then, everything." The girl seemed to be satisfied by this answer, because she started to smile again and changed the topic, well kind of:

"You know that Haruka lied just as bad as you did. Maybe you two should think about making out."

Koemon had listened all the time and agreed to the girl.

"I like the way your thinking!" The monkey laughed towards them and Arashi blushed and decided to just ignore them, he could only lose if he argued with them.

But the girl was right about one thing, Haruka was sad, he could see it from his carriage, how she hugged Coronamon tightly and simply lay in the carriage, probably thinking about what had happened on the last few days.

He tried to talk with her while they sat at fire this night, but she directly went to sleep and didn't say a word.

Haruka avoided any conversation for the rest the travel and she directly headed for the hotel, once they were back in Cloud-City, not even taking her payment.

"Ok 500 dollar for your girlfriend and 700 for you, this should be enough, right?" Wizardmon gave both payments to Arashi, since it was clear that he and Haruka were 'befriended' and Arashi was too tired and his butt ached too much to even start arguing.

Once he was back in the hotel, he gave 200 dollars from his payment to Babamon, who gave him a big kiss on his cheek, something he would really liked to delete from his and especially Koemon's memory and then went to his room.

He had never knew how exhausting it could be to sit the whole day, especially if you're not sitting comfortably.

He quickly fell asleep, but Koemon was not in the mood for sleeping, he trotted through the hotel, looking for something he could eat, while passed by Haruka's room.

The door was slightly open and, since he didn't heard any water noises he peeked into the room to see what was going on.

He saw Haruka pushing he stuff into a bag, while Coronamon sat on her bed, the fire rookie then made a question to his partner:

"Are sure you want to leave?" Haruka replied quickly, with a sad but serious voice:

"No, but there are things I need to make up in my head and Nora said she would help me. We'll be going back to the Meadow with her tomorrow morning and we'll be far away before Arashi wakes up."

Coronamon didn't seem to be satisfied by this, so he kept on asking:

"But what about the idiot and his little idiot, I thought you liked him, he'll be sad for sure, hell I'll even miss the stupid monkey a little."

Haruka stopped for a second, she seemed to be troubled by this question, before she answered:

"Yes, I like him, maybe I even got a little crush for him, but thats why I need to do this. At the moment we're only a burden to them and I really need to make up my mind before I can say anything for sure.I'll leave a short letter for him that explains everything."

Koemon now turned away, he had noticed that his partner was standing right behind him and that he heard everything.

Arashi's face was sad, but he didn't say a word, he simply nodded towards the little monkey and walked back into his room, without either Haruka or Coronamon noticing.

Just like she had said, her room was empty the next day, only a letter lay on her bed and Arashi and Koemon read it together.

 _Dear Arashi_

 _I'm really sorry for leaving like this, but there are things I have to deal with and I don't want to bother you with them._

 _I don't hate or blame you for killing Witchmon, it was in self-defense, but still the idea of killing somebody is terrible for me._

 _Nora offered me the possibility to train with her, until I'm stronger and make up my mind._

 _Again, I'm really sorry for leaving like that, I enjoyed our time together and I like you and Koemon a lot._

 _Please stay safe._

 _-Haruka_

Chapter 6

End

* * *

Alright, Chapter 6 done.

What do you guys think of it ? Koemon evovled, Harukas gone, what will poor Arashi do now ?

Well you'll se next time.

And to anybody who didn't submit a OC to this story but who is still thinking about it, I'm still open for all kind of character, but please no more additional guilds.

Tobi out


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes:

Tobiisagoodboy here. It's been have an enternity since I posted something, starting college and ending military time took quite some time.

But I hope that I'll be able to post a bit more from now on... once all the college stuff for this semester is done...(pls kill me )

* * *

Chapter 7

Just me, my monkey and well, those other people

"So what are we gonna do today, Arashi?" Koemon and his human partner strolled through Cloud City's great streets, it had been two weeks since Haruka had left and Arashi's mood had not lightened up much since then.

He was quiet most of the time and stayed in their room, so far they've only did one small mission for John and Koemon was getting tired of doing nothing. They had been buying some winter clothes, a thick jacket and a scarf, but now Koemon wanted to do something now that they were outside.

"Maybe John has something to do for us?" The human boy mumbled, without really caring about it.

"Nah, lets do something fun! What about some sparring in one of the dojos we saw yesterday?" Koemon was right, Matt had showed them these Dojos which were used by many people for training purposes.

"You can already digivolve without problems, so why training much?" Arashis excuse started to test Koemons patience, so he gritted his teeth and simply dragged his partner behind him. But it seemed like the weather matched Arashi's mood, within half an hour the sky darkened and the two barely made it back to Babamons hotel, before it started to rain. So for today, Koemon gave up and they spent the rest of the day in their room, doing nothing, just like they did for the last few days.

The next day, it still rained and it didn't seem like it would stop soon, so the two of them sat in the dinner hall, alone like always and while Arashi was still sad and didn't care about his surroundings, Koemon noticed that his partner wasn't the only sad person around.

"Are you also sad because Haruka left, Babamon?" Koemon asked. The aged digimon's head had been lowered the whole time, but now she looked up to the little monkey, who looked at her with a slightly troubled face, something very unusual for him.

"It's not only Haruka, Koemon. I opened this hotel to help humans and their partners, but nobody comes here, because nobody knows about this. They go to the large places in the center and never notice me and my hotel, actually, you two, Haruka, Coronamon, Menma and Guilmon were my only guests until today, it just makes me sad to be alone and to see everybody leave." The grandma like digimon explained sadly while gesturing to the emptiness of the dinner hall.

For a few moments Koemon looked at Babamon and it seemed like he was thinking about something, but then he jumped up and got an idea.

"Take your rain-coat, my stupid, depressed human, we're going to C-Sec." Koemon announced lifting his slingshot in the air. For a moment, Arashi looked at him and it seemed like he wanted to object, but Koemon was too determined, or too stubborn, to accept any negative responses.

"We're going to C-Sec, now," The monkey commanded again and the boy didn't want to argue, so he stood up and a minute later they were heading towards C-Sec's HQ.

"So what are you planning to do and why do we have to run through this shitty weather?"

Arashi asked, nearly shouting to be heard against the rain and the wind, but Koemon only grinned, showing his white teeth and mysteriously said:

"You'll see..."

They were dripping wet when they reached the HQ, but Koemon simply stormed into the building, making everything dirty and wet in the progress, plus infesting the secretary with wet monkey smell, which was mix of wet dog smell and a banana that got drenched in mud.

"Hey Anton! Are Ellie or Matt here? There's something I got to talk with them about something," Anton and his Agumon shared a look of confusion at the monkey's demand before coming with a reply.

"First, hello Koemon. Second, could you please tell me why I should bother the Commander with your hair-brained ideas?" Anton had recovered from the initial surprise and bad smell, his reply however, only annoyed Koemon slightly.

"I got a plan on how you can avoid Ellie bringing people to your place, like she once did with us," The green furred monkey said and it seemed that had the desired effect on Anton.

"Please, go on Koemon." Anton told him, and Koemon, for once in his virtual life, did as he was told.

"Matt for sure told you about the place Arashi and me are staying at, Babamon's hotel, Babamon is super nice but nobody seems to find the place. You could directly send them to us, Babamon is always happy about new guests and her hotel is a really sweet place!" Koemon advertised the kind digimon's hotel. For a moment, Anton was silent, he was heavily considering it, then he told his partner to get Matt and Agumon did as he was told. It only took a minute before the little dinosaur came back, with Matthew and Bitemon following him.

"Matthew, do you remember the hotel you once brought Arashi and Haruka to?" Matthew seemed to turn white instantly, he had completely forgotten about this. Anton had never liked the fact that Ellie and other C-Sec members always brought travelers to their HQ, so having a place where they could always bring them to would have been some valuable information for him.

"Yeah, but I forgot about it, didn't really think about that place." The blonde german took a deep breath, he was still sitting on his chair when Anton told him of Koemon's idea.

"Alright, then I'm sure that you will have no problems with bringing every stranger we pick up from now, to Babamon's hotel, since we can't afford to give everybody a free bed." Agumon's partner told him. Matthew only nodded in reply and directly headed away as fast as he could, while the vice-commander turned back towards Koemon and his stupid human.

"That was a good idea Koemon, I have to admit that I didn't expect some much thought from you, well done. You're really making our job easier with this, thank you." Anton thanked the green monkey.

"No problem, I mostly did this because Babamon was so sad about being alone, but it's good if it helps you, too," Koemon told him cheerfully.

"Ok then," Anton didn't really care and Koemon seemed to be satisfied, so he walked away from Antons desk, towards the door.

"Why did I have to come with you for this?" Arashi asked his partner and the monkey replied with what was becoming his signature grin.

"First, because you need to get out of the bed more often and second because my plan is not done yet. The second phase will start once we got some people in the hotel. Then we'll pick those we like and form a guild with them." Koemon told Arashi of his master plan.

"WHAT!?" They had yet to leave C-Sec's HQ so Anton nearly fell of his chair, surprised by the shout and three heads, Matthews, Bitemons and Agumons, peaked out of a nearby door to see what was going on.

"Yep we'll build a guild, so stop screaming like a little girl and come with me." Koemon replied without even caring about Arashi's outbreak and finally left the building with him.

"You want to build a guild, why? Who put you up for this? And why didn't you tell me before? Are you insane? Why should anybody want to form a guild with us? And why should I even be remotely interested in this?" Arashi rambled loudly, but Koemon didn't really care about it, he had his plan and he wouldn't get stopped by anything.

"Why not? We're all alone at the moment and you're turning into some anti-social, sad dude and I won't watch it." Koemon replied, surprisingly having a serious moment.

"I'm turning into what?" Arashis anger had disappeared a little, had Koemon just said that he was doing this for him? Was his partner truly this nice? What was next? Free cake? Actually, he wouldn't mind if Koemon actually gave him some, unless he cooked it himself, then he'd die from food poisoning.

"You've been depressed and moping since Haruka went away and I can't stand it anymore, so now we'll find more friends and form a guild with them. If idiots like Artur and Sho can build one, than we can build the greatest guild of all and we won't even need a demigod of craftsmanship to build us a guild house." Koemon stated matter of factly. Unaware to them, in two different corners of the Digital World, Artur and Sho sneezed, coincidence? I think not.

Arashi now gave up, he knew quite well that he wouldn't be able to change Koemon's decision and he knew that nothing could be done to stop it now. In fact, Arashi was pretty sure his green partner would probably try to build an guild even without his partner.

"But we still need to tell Babamon about it, we can't just turn her hotel into our guild house, right?" Arashi reminded his partner. Turning someone else's property into their own place was too much like stealing.

"She'll like the idea, as long as people come to her hotel more often," The digital monkey replied with an large grin, he had won and now everything would go in the way of his master plan. Babamon nearly dehydrated completely from crying after Koemon and Arashi had told her about their plan, happy about the fact that they cared about her and that there would be a growth in visitors for her hotel.

The following day, Arashis mood was also finally getting more positive, and they went on a small, two day escort mission with an elderly Agumon, both Arashi and Koemon were amazed that it had a long, white beard. The elderly rookie wanted to go to his old flower garden which was outside of the city.

Nothing really happened, they brought him to the field, slept there and then went back. Quite a contrast from their last escort mission, not only it was far more peaceful, but they were the only ones accompanying the elder reptile.

"Since when are you this nice? You even rejected the money Arashi " Koemon and his stupid human were standing in front of the hotel discussing their completed mission.

"Sometimes even I'm just nice, demanding money from an elder for helping simply feels wrong."

Arashi shrugged as he replied. Koemon smirked now and replied sharply with his usual attitude.

"If only Haruka could have seen it, she would have given you many kisses..." A powerful slap on the back of the monkey's head was his punishment for the comment. They were surprised to find several of the hotels rooms occupied, it was already late and they could see light in at least four other rooms.

"Hmm, seems like Babamon really likes us now, we don't have to share our room with any of the new guys," Koemon commented as they entered their room and they soon went to sleep, they were not really tired, but it was already dark, so they called it a day.

The next day, they went to breakfast, and they were surprised that nearly everything had already been eaten, since they had slept until 10am, like always. Seems like the early birds got most of the food already.

"Oh Arashi, I'm so sorry. I'm simply not used to making food for so many people, next time I'll make more." Babamon apologized to Arashi, but he assured her that it was no problem, all that was left was a bit bread, an boiled egg and some bananas for Koemon, but it could have been worse, oops, now they're jinxed. Arashi now looked for his partner, who had already sat down at a table with 4 other people, two humans and their partners and began socializing.

"That's my partner Arashi, Arashi these are Takara and Veemon and Andrew and Hackmon." Takara was a girl around his age, with slightly maroon hair and big smile on her face, just like her partner, a blue and white dragon with a small yellow V on his forehead.

Andrew was probably a little bit younger than himself, maybe a year or two, he had short black hair and was talking with his partner, who was small metal dragon wearing a red cape. Koemon seemed a little bit out of place, after all he was not a dragon but just a monkey wearing some fur cloth and carrying a slingshot.

"Nice to meet you Arashi. Koemon said that you guys know how to get along here and you would help us. Vee and me just came here and Andrew and Hackmon have been wandering around for weeks without having any idea what to do." Takara told them. For a moment, Arashi looked at his partner, whose face was in an angle that hid the fact that he was grinning widely and Arashi immediately knew what his partner was up to.

"Yeah, of course. I could help you with some missions, maybe even a caravan if you guys would like to." Arashi gave in to Koemons idea, but he was surprised by the others reaction. Takaras eyes started to sparkle and she nearly freaked out as she thanked Arashi and hurried off with an also freaking out Veemon, to get ready for future missions.

"Is she always like that?" Arashi asked after a minute, but Andrew only shrugged his shoulders, since he met her just yesterday.

"Any plan already what kind of missions we could do?" Andrew then asked and now Koemon took charge again.

"Guardromon said that there will be a really large caravan which needs as many people as possible, since its super important and needs to be guarded tightly." The green monkey informed the boy.

"Yeah Caravans are pretty well paid and they always take everybody they can find. But they always take a lot time, even the short one we did last time took a week," Arashi said, but Andrew didn't really care about it, since he and Hackmon agreed to the idea. So an hour later they were standing in front of John's place, where Commandramon greeted them.

"Oh hello Arashi, are you and the others here for the caravan job Guardromon talked about?" The cyborg dragon asked and invited them inside, making them some tea.

"So the caravan is gonna be pretty important for Cloud City. It will be made up of at least three dozen carriages, guarded by C-Sec and many others. It's gonna get supplies at the Western Plains, mostly food and some spices from the Agumon village in the south. Then it goes to the chromed mountains to get ores and metals we need for construction. Here is the deal, John, Guadromon and myself are in need of a lot new ores and metals, we're already low on nearly everything we need. So John has rented a large carriage, quite comfortable one, too and you guys could escort it. I should take a bit more than a month and we'll pay you pretty good for it." Commandramon informed them of their mission.

"Sounds like something important, shouldn't you let somebody else do it? You know better than us?" Andrew asked humbly, but Commandramon simply smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, I know Arashi and Koemon, they may be a little bit crazy and lazy sometimes, but they're ok. So if those two bring you guys here, it's good enough for me." Commandramon insulted and complimented them. Koemon didn't care about his comment, while Arashi blushed a little bit, which made Commandramon chuckle a little bit. The caravan would set out by tomorrow, so the group quickly left afterwards to get ready for it.

"Alright, I'm right if I assume that you guys don't have any money with you, right?" Takara only had some Yen with her, which were worthless in the Digital World, and Andrew only had like 10 $, so they passed by the hotel and Koemon went inside to get their cash reserves.

"We saved up some money from our missions, we can lend you some for the basic stuff if you want to." Arashi offered kindly and the others agreed, Andrew simply nodded, while Takara nearly freaked out and thanked Arashi like he had just saved her life. Yes she really seemed to be a little bit hyperactive.

"Alright, it's getting colder, so you guys need some winter clothes, rain coats, sleeping bags and some blankets. Food is normally provided by the Caravan so that should be enough." Arashi explained as they walked towards Cloud Citiy's shopping district.

It didn't take them long to get everything, neither Andrew nor Takara cared about how the clothes looked, so by afternoon, they were back at Babamons hotel. Then, after storing away the stuff for now, the group sat in the diner hall again and Babamon had just started to cook one of her delicious soups and Koemon was getting bored now.

"We should train a little bit while Babamon cooks, after all we need to know how strong you guys are," The green monkey offered their new friends a chance to show off. Takara and Vee-mon directly agreed and charged outside, leaving comical dust in the air as they ran. Andrew and Hackmon simply followed Arashi and Koemon at a calmer pace.

The first little battle was between Vee-mon and Koemon, the little dragon was full of energy and directly charged at Koemon, who simply dodged the attack by stepping aside. Vee-mon kept on throwing punches at Koemon and for a moment the monkey had to grin, this really reminded him of his little dumb buddy Coronamon. But then he was surprised, for a moment he didn't look at Vee-mon, which the little dragon used, by attacking with his Vee Headbutt. In the last moment, Koemon was able to block the attack with his slingshot, which he used as a shield against the attack. Vee-mon was nearly knocked out by this and somehow the slingshot had withstood the attack, but the little dragon was now pretty dizzy and couldn't fight anymore.

So Hackmon was Koemon's next opponent and he directly proved that he was on a completely other level than Vee. He charged at Koemon with an incredible speed, the little monkey could hardly dodge it, at least the first slash, because the second attack from him hit him and threw him back.

'That's insane! He's faster than Witchmon, who was freaking Champion-level.' Koemon thought to himself angrily. But he wouldn't let himself get beaten this easy, so he fired several bananas at Hackmon from his slingshot, but the little dragon simply cut them apart in the air and even ate some of them with his thick metal jaws. What he didn't notice was that Koemon had also fired a single rock while he ate a banana, the hard stone hit the dragon right in the space between his yellow eyes. But it only took a moment to recover from this attack, then he only grinned and unleashed his counter-attack by spewing bright orange flames at the monkey.

"Mmmh, this smells good!" Koemon laughed as he evaded the attack, some of the bananas had been roasted and now water was gathering in the monkeys mouth. The hunger was now starting to take over his mind, so he had end this as quickly as possible. He charged at Hackmon and tried to hit him with his slingshot, but the dragon blocked the attack and hit him with the other clawed paw, which sent Koemon to the ground.

"I think that's enough, right?" Andrew asked, not wanting to really hurt Koemon. Arashi and Koemon were quick to agree, while Vee-mon and Takara were amazed by the battle. The rest of the afternoon they were busy talking and preparing for the escort mission tomorrow and Koemon grinned a little bit that night, while he observed his sleeping partner. Today Arashi had been happy most of the time, something that had not happened since Haruka had left.

The next day was incredibly cold, below freezing and very damp, terrible weather which didn't really help raising Arashis motivation, after he had been forced to stand up early. At least Commandramon had said the truth, their carriage was one of the more "comfortable" ones. It looked like one of those carriages from old wild west movies, with a white cover to protect them from wind and worse of the climate.

"Enjoy the first weeks of the travel." Koemon told them as they stored their equipment on the wagon, it would get funny once the carriage was full with it's supplies.

"Alright everybody, listen now, this is important." Anton's loud voice was heard by at least half the town, as he addressed everybody who gathered for the job.

"Each team is responsible for the security of their carriage, C-Sec will patrol during nightimes, but I still advice you guys to have at least one nightguard. I got only 10 humans and digimon to secure the whole caravan, so let me give you one advice, watch out and be ready to fight if necessary." The blond C-Sec member wasn't known for beating around the bush and he made it very clear what they would face, so everybody understood what they were supposed to do.

Arashi and his small team now turned back to their wagon, which was drawn by a friendly Monochromon, who told them that they didn't need to care about him, since this wasn't his first caravan and some rain and wind were no problem for him.

So they sat down on the wagon, there was just enough place for the six of them to fit on it and Arashi already wondered what it would be like once they loaded the ores and metals onto it, it would defiantly have less space for them that's for sure. But for now he was happy that the caravan slowly set into motion, he was relaxing and observed their surroundings, he had never seen this many digimon and people in one place all at once. The wagons cover at least protected them from the rain and most of the wind and it was at least a little bit comfortable on the hay that was covering the spot he sat on.

"Hey Arashi, how are you doing?" Matthew approached them, while the carriage was moving forward slowly, he could simply walk and still keep up with it.

"Haven't seen you for quite some time. Lets chat a little bit tonight, since Anton will tear of my head if I stay away from my post for longer than a few seconds." The young man told him in a friendly tone, after Arashi had nodded in reply, he hurried back to his station. For the first few minutes, nobody on the carriage said anything, until Takara finally broke the silence.

"So , we got a long journey ahead. You and Koemon can for sure tell us some of the adventures you two had until now." Takara asked them, eager to escape the silence that had surrounded them. Koemon and Arashi looked at each other, there were one or two things they didn't want to talk about, but why not? They after all had a lot of time to pass and telling some stories was a good way of getting to know people. Since it was still Koemons plan to recruit them for 'his' guild, befriending them was a pretty good idea.

Chapter 7

End

* * *

Well new ark starts,

Arashi has found a team and well lets see how everythings gonna work out ^^.

Tobi out


End file.
